


Falling For You

by Heda_lexa1



Series: I'll Always Love You [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Lexa, Jealousy, Romance, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_lexa1/pseuds/Heda_lexa1
Summary: After having a bad end of sophomore year, Lexa finds out that her mother got a job in New York City. She's too excited to move there and have a fresh start. With a month left of summer, Lexa and her sister Anya, decide to visit her new city. She meets a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty the first day in town. Clarke and Lexa will soon find out that they cannot get enough of each other and fall hopelessly in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don't judge if it's not the best! I hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to post quite often!! :)

In the summer before junior year of high school, Lexa woke up in the state of California to yelling happening downstairs in the kitchen. When she walked down the stairs, she decided to listen to what was going on just around the corner before entering the room. Her sister Anya, who was just a year older than Lexa, was talking with their mother, Indra. 

“Anya, we don’t know what is going to happen just yet so please calm down.” Indra reassuringly said. 

“I can’t handle moving all the way across the country because of your job! I have friends here and a boyfriend. I can’t handle leaving him!” Anya was furious. Their mother was an accountant for a big time firm. Their firm was just beginning to expand and since she was the best at her job, the company wanted her to start off as the manager for the firm opening in New York City. 

Indra decided she could only try one more time to get Anya to understand. “Honey, just think of the new opportunities you can have in New York. They have great colleges that you will get into next year. You will make a lot of new friends along with Lexa. There is nothing I can do about this. They need me there to start the company off. And I know about how much you love Tristan, but there is nothing more that I can do.”

Lexa chose this moment to turn the corner and look at her sister and mother. She had a huge grin on her face. Sophomore year had been awful for her. She started dating Costia Greene her freshman year. They were together for everything. She was so in love with her until Costia decided to break her heart just a month ago. She had told Lexa that she just could not handle her with her extra part anymore. Lexa was born with a penis and the first year, Costia was perfectly fine with it. Towards the middle of their sophomore year, Costia grew distant with her. She wasn’t hanging out with Lexa as much on the weekends and she hardly wanted to do anything past kissing. On Costia’s birthday in the beginning of May, Lexa decided to go over to her house and surprise her with a dozen roses and a new dress to wear for their date night. When she got in the house, she saw Luna Waters, her best friend, straddling Costia on her couch while they were in a heated make-out session. After that night, Lexa hasn’t talked to either one of them.

When Lexa walked into the kitchen, she was so excited. She had always wanted to visit New York City and it was great to be able to now live there. She was too happy for her next two years of high school so she asked her mother “When are we leaving?!”

“Girls, we need to be there in 5 days. I know this is really short notice but I need you to start packing. The sooner we can get there, the better. We have plane tickets set up on the private jet of the company, and there will be several trucks here to get your stuff the night before we plan to leave. I would appreciate it if you could start packing today.”

Lexa bolted off to her room to start packing. She fit all her clothes into the 5 suitcases that she had. She took some boxes from out in the garage to put her pictures of her family in and her trophies in basketball. As she was putting away the trophies, she was wondering if she should bother trying out for the team at her new school. She was the best player at her school now, but with start off in a completely different state almost 3,000 miles away. She decided that she would start off with getting to know a few of the players first and then choose.

3 days later and the family was set to leave. Anya had spent the rest of the time in California at her boyfriend’s house. They decided to end things since they were 3,000 miles apart. But, Tristan had talked about going to New York the following year for college. They were going to be friends but still talk any time they got. Whether it be over Skype, phone calls or text messages. They didn’t want to shut each other out for good.

After getting set up in her new home, Lexa decided to go out and explore the town with Anya, while their mother got things aligned for their work. They went all over the city by taking the Subway. They were in Central Park, to Times Square, then they went to Grand Central Station and lastly, they ended up in front of their new school. Their school was just a block away from their new apartment, which was ridiculously rich and fancy. Since their mother was the new manager of the firm, they put them in a penthouse suite with an amazing view of the Brooklyn Bridge. They were both pretty happy with how things were going so far. Even Anya was laughing and thinking how it will be a good start to the year. 

As they were standing at the front steps of their new school thinking of how things were going to be in the upcoming year, Lexa felt a gaze upon her back. When she turned around, she saw a blonde haired beauty with the brightest blue eyes. She looked shy for getting caught but Lexa made her way over to her. She knew she had a slight blush on her face from looking at the girl in front of her. 

Once she made her way over to the girl, she extended her hand and said “Hi there, I’m Lexa Woods.”

The blonde accepted her hand quickly with a huge smile on her face and said “I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

The only words Lexa could come up with at that point in time was “Clarke..” with a shy grin on her face.

Clarke immediately wanted to get to know the girl better and quickly said “I take it you must be a new girl attending in a couple weeks. There’s a party tonight at my best friend’s house and I would love it if I had a pretty girl to attend with. I wouldn’t mind getting to know you a little better and I’m sure knowing a few people to start school off with wouldn’t be too bad either. What do you say?”

Lexa could only give a gentle nod because she was still trying to get over the fact that this girl was flirting with her. Clarke quickly pulled out her phone and gave it to Lexa to put her number in. She promised she would send her the details about it and she would even come pick her up. And with that, she was rounding the corner looking forward to getting to know Lexa more at the party tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke was too excited to see the pretty brunette in just a couple hours. She just had to talk to Raven and Octavia so she opened up a group chat.

Princess: GUYS GUESS WHAT!!  
Princess: You’ll never believe it!  
Princess: Will one of you please answer me I need to share my good news with my 2 best friends!!  
Princess: OMG I SWEAR  
Reyes: Woah Clarkey calm down!!  
O: I’M HERE WHAT’S UP BITCHES  
Princess: I MET SOMEONE!!  
Reyes: That’s our girl!! Is she cute??  
O: Please tell me you invited her to the party tonight!  
Princess: Yes I invited her and holy shit I’ve never seen anyone more attractive than her. She has the greenest eyes and the prettiest brown hair and the best jawline I’ve ever seen. Her voice is perfect and OH GOD her fingers are so long and her hands are so soft!!!  
O: Okay I think we get the point! LOL I’m proud of you Griff. Can’t wait to meet her tonight.  
Reyes: Damn by the sounds of it she’s perfect. You better get with that or else I will ;)  
Princess: NO Rae she’s off limits! She’s all mine. Gotta go get ready and look good for what I hope will be my future girl ;)  
O: Bye Princess!!  
Reyes: Good luck babe, make sure you get her!

After ending her conversation with her friends, she decided that a shower will do her good. She wasn’t going to pick Lexa up for 3 and a half more hours but she was freaking out. She wanted nothing more than to impress this girl. She hasn’t dated anyone for a few months now. Her last boyfriend was a couple years older than her. They started dating when she was started he sophomore year and he was a senior. They were a great couple together. She loved him but when they decided to break up, it wasn’t on a bad note. Finn was a great guy and got along great with her friend group. They only decided to break up because he was going away to college and he was leaving the state. She was hurt at first but she didn’t think they would last long after high school anyways.

After her shower, she decided to text Lexa. She tried typing out so many different messages but didn’t know what exactly to say. 20 minutes after staring at her phone, she typed out a message. 

Clarke: Hey Lexa, this is Clarke. Clarke Griffin.. Hope you remembered my name :) Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I’m excited to see you tonight and get to know you better. But since it already 5:45, I was hoping to pick you up around 7:30? If that works for you.  
Lexa: Clarke, hi! How could I forget a beautiful name like that ;) I was actually going to text you until I realized that I didn’t actually have your number. But 7:30 works great for me. Can’t wait to get to know you and the others.  
Clarke: Lexa Woods, didn’t your mother teach you about flirting with strangers?! ;)  
Lexa: Yes, as a matter of fact she did. But since, I’m 17 I can tell when a stranger is beautiful and nice. And I think both of those qualities fit you perfectly.  
Clarke: :D  
Clarke: Thanks, and same to you, cutie.  
Lexa: Well if you want this girl to look cute, you should probably let her go and get ready now! I’ll send my address. Can’t wait to see you.  
Clarke: See you soon.

By the time 7:00 came, Clarke was ready to leave. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white crop top that showed a good amount of her cleavage, along with black boots. She got out of her house and walked to the subway station. She didn’t like to drive in the city much so she figured she’d get to Lexa’s place by the subway. She quickly got on the train and once she was off, she only had to walk an extra block until she was at Lexa’s. She texted her to let her know she was outside. Lexa appeared out of her house also in a pair of black skinny jeans, with a black top covered in her leather jacket along with her combat boots. Both Clarke and Lexa didn’t realize they were staring at each other for so long until Clarke’s phone buzzed with a text message from Octavia asking if they would be there soon. Typing out a quick reply that she was just leaving Lexa’s house, they were on their way.

Lexa was the first to break the silence. “Wow Clarke, you really look beautiful. I’m glad I ended up coming tonight.”

Clarke just blushed and gave her a huge grin. She replied with “You don’t look too bad yourself, Lex.”

Lexa just smiled at the nickname and continued walking with Clarke. She decided that they should get to know each other on their walk to the party before getting too drunk with her. She suggested that they take turns asking each other a question. Her first one was asking about her family.

Clarke loved this question. She loved her family so much and she was so close with them. “My mother is a doctor at the local hospital. She’s amazing. Probably the best one this city has had in awhile. My father is an engineer. He’s great. He’s my best friend and I do just about everything with him. I don’t have any siblings even though I wish I would have a little brother. What about you?”

Lexa turned to look at Clarke and smiled. “Your family sounds great and I hope I can meet them sometime. My mother is an accountant. Which is the reason we moved out here from California. She’s amazing at her job. She was the best one at her old firm but the company expanded and they put her at the manager position at this one. I don’t have a father. He left when I was little. I do have a sister though. Her name is Anya and she’s like my best friend. She’s a year older than us and she wasn’t too happy to move out here unlike I was. She had a ton of friends and a boyfriend back home to leave.”

“Why’d you want to leave so bad?” Clarke couldn’t help but ask the question before she could stop herself.

Lexa sighed. She shouldn’t be surprised that this question came up but it was better to get it out of the way now. “I never had many friends back at school. I had quite a bit at first and I was the star of the basketball team. But, at the end of the school year I decided to surprise my girlfriend on her birthday only to find her making out with my best friend on her couch. After that, I just didn’t really bother talking to anyone since it was close to summer. I just needed a break from the school. And when we were told that we were moving, I felt like it was a sign for a fresh start.”

“Wow, I’m sorry that happened to you. I can’t imagine a girl ever cheating on someone so beautiful and kind.” Clarke blushed as the sentence came right out of her mouth.

Lexa just smiled and laughed as Clarke was shy, once again. “You’re cute when you’re shy. I like it. So, what’s the story about your relationships if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I was in a relationship this past year with a guy who was 2 years older than me. He was great and everything about it was amazing. But, he was going to college a few states away and we just figured it’d be easier to end it before it was too hard.” Clarke turned to look at Lexa who was just watching her in awe. She loved the look that Lexa gave her even though she just met the girl a few hours ago, it feels like she’s known her for her entire life. 

“I’m sorry. I hope you can find someone else in the near future who you can be just as close with and have a great relationship again.” Lexa smiled and blushed when she said it. And she caught the look of hope in Clarke’s eyes.

“Well, we’re here. I hope you’re ready to meet some people because my friends sure are ready to meet you.” Clarke glanced over to look at Lexa who was admiring the apartment. 

“Let’s go ahead. I think I can handle them.” Lexa gave Clarke a charming smile and Clarke just blushed before she pushed the door open. They both knew that tonight was going to be a good night together.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Lexa walked into the apartment with Clarke, she saw quite a few people. There wasn’t as many people as she expected. She probably counted 13 people there. As soon as she was about to talk to Clarke, two girls sprinted over to them and threw themselves at Clarke. Lexa couldn’t help but laugh as the girls almost pushed Clarke over. 

Octavia was the first one to jump off of Clarke as she noticed the brunette that was awkwardly standing beside them. She reached her hand out and introduced herself. “Hi, I’m Octavia Blake and this is my apartment with my older brother Bellamy.”

Lexa was just about to respond back to Octavia when another brunette wearing a red jacket came over and introduced herself. “I’m Raven Reyes and I’m Clarkey’s best friend.”

All Lexa could do was laugh while Clarke just rolled her eyes. She could tell that Raven was quite drunk while Octavia wasn’t too bad. 

Clarke introduced Lexa to her two friends and decided that she’d take Lexa into the kitchen to get them a drink. When Monty and Jasper both came up to the girls, they had to take a shot of what was “Monty’s Famous Moonshine.” Lexa was quickly introduced to the two boys and then grabbed herself a beer. Clarke grabbed one for herself and went to go find Bellamy to introduce him to Lexa.

Once Clarke left her side, Lexa quickly felt awkward. It wasn’t until Octavia came up to her with a good looking guy attached her to hip. “Lexa, this is Lincoln. He’s my boyfriend and 2 years. I think you guys would get along great!” With saying that, Octavia left the two alone wanting to get to know each other.

After talking for quite a while, it turns out that Lincoln is the captain of the basketball team and he wanted Lexa to try out with them. She informed him of how good she was but that she didn’t think of playing once she moved. Lincoln insisted that she went to tryouts with him once school started up. Lexa was too busy in her conversation with Lincoln that she didn’t even feel Clarke standing right next to her until she cleared her throat with a smirk on her face.

“I leave you alone for a few minutes and you already find a new person of interest at this party, jeez!” Lexa couldn’t hold back her smile at this.

Before she could respond, a guy who looked like a huge teddy bear gave her a smile. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Bellamy Blake. Welcome to my apartment and I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around more since you’ve already met the Princess here.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and threw his arm around her shoulder. Lexa didn’t want to feel jealous at this because she knew that he looked too old to be with Clarke. But she was still hoping that Clarke was single, especially after the flirting that they were doing earlier.

“Ew, gross Bell!” Clarke rolled her eyes and shoved his arm off her shoulder but couldn’t help the laughter. They always joked around like that. He was the older brother that she never had.

Lexa had quickly finished her beer and went to grab another one. She went to explore the rest of the apartment. She didn’t make it far before she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned around to see Clarke just smiling at her. They continued into the living room to see two games of beer pong set up. Clarke quickly told Lexa the names of the people that were playing. Harper and Monroe were on a team playing against Murphy and Wells. The second game was being played by Niylah and Atom on one team with Maya and Wick on the other. Everyone else was watching around the table. Which Lexa had already met, besides 2 guys who were holding each other pretty close. Clarke told her that the two were Miller and Bryan. Lexa quickly seemed to like everything about this town and the people she’s already met.

After a couple hours into the party, 5 beers and a few shots later, Lexa and Clarke were both pretty drunk. Raven tried pulling them into doing another shot but they got away fast enough. They both needed a break of drinking for a little while. So that’s how they decided to cuddle into a chair in the living room. Clarke was sitting on Lexa’s lap on her side while Lexa had her arm around Clarke drawing patterns on her back. Clarke had her head in Lexa’s neck and couldn’t help the small smile. She quickly leaned in and gave her neck a small kiss and wrapped her arm around her stomach.

Lexa knew that if they started kissing or if Clarke continued to kiss her neck again then she was going to have a problem. And that said problem was right beside Clarke’s leg. Lexa was freaking out and quickly sobered up. She excused herself before Clarke could do anything more and made her way to the bathroom. 

Clarke noticed how quick Lexa got up out of the chair after she kissed her neck and she hoped she didn’t mess anything up. She was really starting to like her. She knew it was weird considering they just met but there was something about the girl that she couldn’t get enough of. So she decided to go and find Lexa. 

Lexa was sitting on the toilet with her head in her hands. She didn’t know what to do. She was rejected by the last girl who she fell for. She’s started to like Clarke even though she just met her. She had no idea what to do or how Clarke would react to her. She probably should’ve told her on their walk to the party before they were both drunk.

Lexa was washing her hands when she heard the knock on the door and the faint “Lex?” come from the other side of the door. Sighing, Lexa gained the confidence to open to door. When she saw the look of concern and worry in her eyes, she knew that Clarke wouldn’t judge her.

The only thing that Lexa could do was give Clarke a kiss on the cheek before she pulled back and sighed. She figured she’d start off by saying “I think it’s a good idea if we talk. Is there any place more private than a bathroom?” Lexa tried to laugh to push away some of her worry. Luckily for Clarke, she just nodded and took Lexa’s hand in hers. She was caressing the back of her hand when she pushed open the guest room to the apartment.

Lexa sighed and made her way over to sit on the bed while Clarke was locking the door to make sure they didn’t get interrupted. She could tell that whatever Lexa wanted to talk about was serious and she wanted to get it all out. Both the girls were thankful that they had sobered up enough to be able to have this conversation tonight.

Before Lexa could start saying anything, Clarke blurted out“Lex, whatever is bothering you, you know you can tell me. If it’s when I kissed your neck and cuddled into you like that then I’m sorry and I won’t do it again. I was just thinking this was going to go somewhere with us and I kno-”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile at the girl who was rambling so much. “Clarke, stop rambling. Even though it’s adorable, this topic is really serious. I do like you and I’ve liked getting to know you today. And I hope you will continue to see me after I tell you what I’m about to say next…”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at her words. “Lex, I’m so glad that you want to continue getting to know each other after this. I feel like I’ve known you for a long time. Longer than just a day. And I promise, no matter what you tell me will not change how I feel about you. I think you’re beautiful and kind. And I hope that whatever this thing you have to tell me can make us closer.”

Lexa decided to just blurt it out because she couldn’t stand the rejection if it came. “Clarke, I have a penis.”

Clarke just stared at Lexa with her mouth open. She was definitely not expecting that to come out of Lexa’s mouth. Taking the look on Clarke’s face as rejection, she stood up and started to walk out the door. Before she could open the door all the way and slip out, Clarke jumped off the bed and shut the door and pinned Lexa to the door.

“I don’t care that you have that part, Lexa. I’m glad you told me now instead of later. It really doesn’t change the fact that you’re still beautiful and that you’re still Lexa Woods. I would love to be able to continue this with you and do things right.” Clarke just smiled at Lexa after she said those words.

The only thing Lexa could do was smile and nod. The next thing she knew was Clarke’s soft lips on hers while her arms wrapped around Clarke’s back pulling her close. They pulled back after a little while resting their foreheads together. Neither could contain the smile on their face as they looked forward to what this school year would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far!! Thanks for reading and look forward to the next updates :)


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks had passed since the night of the party. Clarke and Lexa had became insanely close to each other. They would text all day long and talk on the phone for hours at night. The more they would talk, the more they learned about each other. The Saturday night before their junior year began, Lexa invited Clarke over to her place to meet her mother and Anya. Her mother was just finishing cooking the steak when the buzzer rang. Lexa quickly ran to buzz Clarke up to her place. She couldn’t contain her excitement for the girl to meet her family. They had always been supportive of Lexa even after she came out to them. Her mother had promised to love her and care for her no matter who Lexa chose to love.

As Lexa opened the door for Clarke, she gave her a smile before she pulled her in for a quick hug. She gave her a small kiss on the cheek and as she pulled away, she saw the blush rise to Clarke’s face. They haven’t saw each other much since the night of the party. Lexa had been busy helping out around the house and Clarke was busy with Octavia and Raven as they planned their junior year out accordingly. 

Before Clarke or Lexa could say anything else, they were interrupted by Anya in the kitchen. She called to Lexa, “Lex, hurry up and get your girl in here to introduce us before the food gets cold!”

Lexa just laughed at her sister and took Clarke’s hand in hers and she led them through the down the hallway, through the living room and into the kitchen. Her mother and Anya were already smiling at the pair who just rounded the corner. “Clarke this is my sister Anya, and my mother Indra. Guys, this is Clarke Griffin.”

“Clarke, it’s so good to finally meet the one who has been making Lexa constantly happy the past few weeks. I hope you like steak and potatoes!” Indra smiled at the girl and reached her hand out.

Clarke gladly accepted her hand and couldn’t help the smile on her face. “It is lovely to meet you as well.” She then turned to Anya and stuck out her hand and said “Hi Anya, I’ve heard much about you and how close you are to Lexa. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Anya smiled at Lexa and raised an eyebrow at her before she turned her attention to Clarke. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Lex has talked very highly of you and I hope you’re as great as she makes you sound.” She couldn’t help but laugh and joke with Clarke. Lexa rolled her eyes at her sister’s behavior but couldn’t help to feel happy that her family has already seemed to take a liking on Clarke.

After they ate, Indra and Anya excused themselves to clean up while Lexa gave Clarke a tour of her home. Clarke was in awe of the place. Sure, her parents had a nice home but it did not compare to this. She found out that it was given to them by the company her mother worked for. After the tour, the girls decided to cuddle on the couch to watch Netflix. Indra and Anya wanted to give the girls some alone time so they decided to take a walk around the block. After saying their goodbyes, the girls were left alone in the apartment. 

Clarke couldn’t help but feel happy and she laid cuddled into Lexa’s side. She had her head laying on her chest and her arm wrapped around her stomach. Lexa had her arm around Clarke drawing patterns on her back. They laid there with their legs tangled together for a while until Clarke looked up and Lexa smiling. 

“Hi.” She spoke up to Lexa. Her voice was shaky and Lexa could tell she was nervous.

Lexa just smiled down at Clarke and spoke up. “What’s up, beautiful?”

Clarke couldn’t hide her giggle at the words. Lexa always seemed to make her smile and laugh at those words. Before she knew what was happening, she reached her neck up and kissed Lexa.

Lexa didn’t respond immediately, feeling shocked that she kissed her randomly like that. They hadn’t kissed since the night of the party since they didn’t get much time to spend together. The only kisses were quick ones on the cheek. So before Lexa could reciprocate the kiss, Clarke was pulling back feeling embarrassed. Lexa could feel Clarke start to stir beside her to excuse herself for a moment when Lexa pulled Clarke on top of herself. 

Clarke couldn’t hold back the smile as she was laying on Lexa. Lexa quickly grabbed the back of her neck to pull her in slowly to make sure she wasn’t going to go away. The kiss was soft and passionate. After a few minute of slow kisses, Clarke wanted to do more. She started to lick at Lexa’s bottom lip and she quickly slipped her tongue inside as Lexa gave her access. She couldn’t contain the slight whimper she let out when Lexa’s tongue was moving along with hers. 

Clarke had her hands on both sides of Lexa’s head and Lexa had her one hand on Clarke’s lower back and the other on the back of her neck playing with the small curls. Clarke and Lexa were both letting out small moans as their tongues danced together. As Clarke just started to grind down into Lexa, she could feel the bulge in Lexa’s pants grow and she let out a louder whimper as she moved her mouth to Lexa’s neck. She started to lick her neck and then sucked on her pulse point. Knowing that she would be leaving a mark, she smirked into her neck. 

Lexa didn’t know what was happening. It was all going so fast. She knew she liked this girl a lot and she knew what would happen if she didn’t cut her off soon. She quickly got Clarke to let go of her neck as she looked up at the blue eyed beauty. She smiled as she saw Clarke’s swollen lips and her messed up hair. 

“Clarke, we should stop this before it goes any farther..” Lexa’s voice was raspy. She was trying to convince herself of the same words just as much as she tried convincing Clarke.

Clarke just let out a groan as she looked at Lexa with a pout. “But I thought you wanted to do more with me? I thought we were having a good thing going and now you suddenly don’t want to do anything?”

“Babe, of course I do! It’s just that we only met a few weeks ago and I want to do this right with you. I don’t want to rush into anything because as far as I’m concerned, you’re not just any girl who I’d go sleep with right away. You’re special and I want to prove it to you. Just give it some time and I promise we can go farther. I just want to do this right.” Lexa looked up at Clarke with a shy smile.

Clarke was smiling so hard at Lexa that she thought her face was permanently going to hurt. “Babe, huh?”

“Well, I uh. I don’t know. I’m sorry. I won’t call you that if you don’t want me to.” Lexa was just so in the moment that she didn’t realize she let the term slip out of her mouth.

“No! I’m happy, I like the name and I like when you call me it. I just didn’t really know since we aren’t technically dating yet….” Clarke was trying to hint at where she wanted this conversation to go. 

“Clarke Griffin, are you trying to get me to ask you out?” Lexa just smiled at the girl in front of her.

“Maybe..”

“Well then, Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, would you gladly be my girlfriend?” Lexa asked as she took Clarke’s hand in hers.

“YES!! I would love that and I want nothing more!” Clarke was just so excited that she got Lexa to ask what she was hinting at. That was easier than she thought. She jumped into Lexa and gave her a big kiss as she let herself be wrapped up in her girlfriend’s arms. They decided to put another movie on as they cuddled back into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The first day of Lexa and Clarke’s junior year finally arrived and they were ready to start the year together. They were so excited to see all the great and amazing things that would come upon them. As Lexa woke up an hour and a half before school started, she couldn’t help but think about how different her life would’ve been if she didn’t move to New York City. She’d still be sad and hurt living out in California. She probably wouldn’t have played on the basketball team and she would have to face Luna and Costia each and every day. So she was beyond excited to be starting fresh with her amazing girlfriend. She decided to wake up her girlfriend and put her in a good mood with her text.

Lexa: Good morning beautiful! Hope you slept well and I can’t wait to see you soon :)  
Lexa: Btw… I was wondering if you’d want to meet up at the little cafe right by school so we can grab a cup of coffee? My treat.  
Clarke: Morning babe. And I’d be glad to meet you there. See you soon :)  
Lexa: Great, see you in an hour?  
Clarke: Can’t wait.

After Lexa had read the text, she realized that she should get ready considering she would be leaving sooner than she planned. She quickly jumped in the shower to clean up. After her shower, she did her hair up in tight braids and applied a little makeup. She then chose to get dressed in khaki shorts with a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and her favorite pair of sandals. She then put on her spray that she knew Clarke loved. She decided to let Anya know that she would be meeting up with Clarke beforehand and she was welcomed to join. Anya politely declined, saying that she would catch up with Lexa at lunch.

After finishing up, she grabbed her book bag, keys, wallet and her phone and made her way down to the cafe. She was a little earlier than she told Clarke. A few minutes after she arrived, she saw Clarke walking down the street. As soon as they spotted each other, they couldn’t help the smile that broke out on their faces. And they both knew they would never grow tired of seeing each other. Clarke was wearing a blue skinny jeans with a black v-neck, along with her white vans.

As soon as Clarke reached her, Lexa stood up from her table to greet her with a kiss. “You look beautiful today. What would you like? I’ll go ahead and order it for you.”

“Aw thanks babe. I’ll take a black coffee with cream and sugar please.” Clarke responded with a peck to Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa soon came back to the table to give Clarke her coffee and she ordered her a chocolate chip muffin as well. Lexa got herself a plain black coffee with a blueberry muffin. They ate their food quickly and got up to leave. They took off hand in hand towards the school as they sipped their coffee with light conversation.

Once they reached the school, the first thing they had to do was get their schedules from the office. Clarke obviously had to show Lexa all around the school. Lexa was just hoping that Anya was doing alright without her around. But once she saw Anya with who she thought looked like Raven laughing and smiling together, she knew she didn’t have to worry. She turned to look at both her and Clarke’s schedule to notice they had all the same classes together except one where Lexa was in psychology while Clarke was taking art.

“Yay Lex we have the same classes together! I can’t wait to always be with you.” Clarke was excited to say the least.

Lexa just let out a laugh and said “Come on, we better get to History soon if we want to sit together.” So they walked down the hall hand in hand until they got to the classroom.

After History they had Math, then Science, and after that they had English. By the time lunch came around, Lexa couldn’t wait to see her sister. She had got her lunch with Clarke and sat down at the table. Already sitting there was Octavia, along with Monty, Jasper, Harper, Monroe, and Wells. Lexa was waiting for Anya when soon enough the doors opened to reveal her laughing alongside Raven, yet again. It made Lexa happy to see her sister getting along with one of her friends from the party so quickly.

Anya and Raven just sat down at the table, across from Clarke and Lexa. They all started talking about their day and how it was going so far. Lexa got into a side conversation with her sister, asking if she had met any good friends yet besides Raven. Anya just told her she met an older girl, Ontari who didn’t seem too bad, and two older guys, Nyko and Gus. After lunch was there were 2 classes left. Lexa had Psychology and Clarke had Art. Neither one wanted to leave each other but they then got to meet up again after for Spanish. 

The next two classes went by quickly and the couple exited the school hand in hand. All Lexa could think was that today was a perfect start to the first day of her new school. She was interrupted with her thoughts and realized that Clarke was talking to her. She could only catch the end of the question which happened to be “So what do you say, are you ready?”

Lexa looked confused but didn’t want to look like she was ignoring her girlfriend. So she just put on a smile and nodded, then put her arm around Clarke’s waist to bring her in close and placed a lingering kiss to her temple.

Clarke grinned up at Lexa when she pulled away and continued to speak. “Great! They’re so excited. I’ve told them all about you and they already love you. I can come get you and walk you to the restaurant if you’d like. Both my parents get off work at 5 and it’s in between their workplaces so we are just going to meet them there. I’ll pick you up at 4:40 if that works for you, babe.”

Lexa then put the pieces together and realized she was meeting Clarke’s parents tonight. She was nervous but excited at the same time. She realized that they were walking to Clarke’s house and she suggested that they just spend the rest of the time together before they met up at the restaurant in a couple hours. Clarke happily agreed so that’s how they ended up being settled in on Clarke’s couch. They didn’t have much homework since it was the first day of school. They decided to just relax and cuddle together for a little while.

After laying there for 10 minutes, Clarke wanted nothing more than to make out with Lexa. She decided to trick her into getting her out of the living room and into her bedroom to be more comfortable. She gave Lexa a quick tour of the house, deciding to leave her room for last. Once they got in her room, Clarke went to shut her door and lock it, just in case anyone, like Octavia and Raven who always showed up uninvited, decided to walk in her home. 

“Clarke, why are you locking the door when it’s just us here?” Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend because she knew exactly what she was thinking. 

“Come lay down with me Lex. And I locked it because sometimes my friends like to show up uninvited and I didn’t want them walking in on us making out.” Clarke blushed after saying those words which just caused Lexa to laugh.

“Babe, I don’t think you have to worry about that. I was talking with Lincoln earlier and he told me that he was taking Octavia out for ice cream after school. And apparently Raven and my sister are bffs now so she’s back to my place.” Lexa reminded her as she sat down on the bed next to Clarke.

“Mmm, good. Now let’s start something before we have to go to dinner. Shall we?” Clarke asked her as she was slowly leaning in towards Lexa.

Lexa just responded with nodding her head as she crashed their lips together. She pulled Clarke on top of her so she was being straddled, as her hands moved up and down Clarke’s back pulling her in closer. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck while she was introducing her tongue into Lexa’s mouth. Getting lost in the moment, she started to push Lexa to lay down on the bed. As she layed on top of her, she felt the slight bulge growing beneath her and just moaned in response. She looked up to Lexa and found her smirking right back at her. Clarke quickly started to grind down on Lexa’s bulge and in response, Lexa moved her hands down to Clarke’s butt and squeezed it.

“Fuck Lex.” Clarke moaned out in response.

Clarke quickly pulled back and grabbed at the bottom of her shirt to pull it over her head. She knew they weren’t going to have sex at this moment because Lexa was all about doing things right, but she didn’t think that taking off her shirt would be a big deal. As soon as Lexa spotted her girlfriend in a blue lace bra, she knew she wouldn’t be able to handle herself much longer. She moved her hands up to Clarke’s breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. She couldn’t believe they were actually doing this before they were going to meet Clarke’s parents. At that realization, she quickly moved her hands away and Clarke groaned in response.

“Ugh really Lex? I know you’re wanting to do this right and all but what will it hurt if we just make out and touch each other a little? I mean seriously Lexa, damn it.” Clarke was frustrated, she just wanted to make out without her top on but once Lexa touched her, she backed away once again.

“Baby, I just realized that we are meeting your parents soon and I didn’t really want to meet them for the first time after starting something that we couldn’t finish. It would leave me with an uncomfortable bulge in my pants and I don’t want them getting the wrong impression of me at first. I promise, once we meet your parents then we won’t be interrupted again. But I do have one rule first before we have sex.” Lexa tried to reassure her girlfriend and when Clarke looked up from her hands, she knew she it was working.

“Ugh fine. What’s the rule?” Clarke couldn’t help but be curious as to what Lexa would set as a rule before they would have sex.

“You let me take you out on a date first. Then we can come back and do whatever it is that you want to do to me. How does that sound, beautiful?” Lexa smiled at her girlfriend and hoped that she would agree to it.

“Sounds great to me. God, you’re so amazing. I can’t wait. Can we do Friday?!” Clarke was so eager to move forward with Lexa that she didn’t realize how desperate she might actually be coming off. 

“Sure babe, if that’s what you want. Then Friday shall be the night.” Lexa reassured her girlfriend and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Now come on, let's go meet your parents now.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time! Enjoy ;)

As Clarke and Lexa left the apartment, they walked the short distance to the Italian restaurant hand in hand. Once they got inside, Clarke gave the host her last name and they were being lead to their reserved table. Clarke’s uncle Marcus owns the place so it’s always easy to get a place for them since it is a busy place to go. When they were almost to their table, Lexa saw Clarke’s parents in mid conversation. She started to get nervous even though she knew everything would go great. Clarke seemed to realize Lexa’s nervousness as she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and a gentle smile. They made their way over to the table as Clarke’s parents were getting up to introduce themselves. Clarke’s mom got up to give her daughter a hug while her father was looking at Lexa.

“Lexa Woods? I’m Jake Griffin and I’ve heard nothing but good things about you so far. And I enjoy how happy you make my daughter so it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Jake smiled at Lexa and stuck out his hand. Once Lexa accepted it, he pulled her into a hug and laughed along with her.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Griffin.” Lexa couldn’t help the smile that fell on her face.

“Oh please, call me Jake. And this is my lovely wife Abby.” Abby stuck out her hand to Lexa and she gladly accepted it. 

“It’s nice to meet you Lexa. I hope we can get to know each other quite well tonight. Not that I don’t already know a lot about you from how much Clarke is always talking about you.” Lexa, Abby and Jake all started laughing as Clarke just put her head into Lexa’s chest to hide her blush.

Once the introductions were over, the four of them ordered their food and continued to get to know each other. Lexa explained to Clarke’s parents why her family moved from California and what her life was like back there. Lexa learned more about what her parents do for a living since Clarke just told her their job title. She found herself really enjoying the time spent with them and by the time they were getting ready to leave the restaurant, she found herself wanting to see her parents again soon. 

Jake and Abby gave both the girls a hug goodbye as they figured they would spend the time walking together to Lexa’s house. The girls had a small conversation going while holding each other closely. By the time they got to the front of Lexa’s house, neither girl wanted to say goodbye. Before long, Lexa leaned in and gave Clarke a kiss which was suppose to be short. But Clarke found herself deepening it quickly. She didn’t want to say goodbye yet, so they stood by the door to Lexa’s place, making out for a few minutes. Lexa slowly pulled away and put her forehead against Clarke’s as both their eyes were still closed and a smile planted on their faces. With one last kiss, they said their goodbyes for the night and Lexa watched as Clarke walked around the block back to her place.

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly considering how much homework both girls had for it being only the first week. The girls were worked on their homework after school together and ended up taking a nap on the couch once it was finished with a random movie on in the background. Once they woke up, they had to say their goodbyes to get back to their families. So they were both looking forward to Friday night for their date and the promise that Lexa had made for afterwards. They were able to stay at Lexa’s place because her mother was going to be out of town for the weekend for business and Anya was going to be spending time with Raven. So they were able to have the place to themselves for the night. Clarke felt guilty that she had to lie to her parents and say she was staying with Octavia, but she didn’t know how they would react since she had just gotten together with Lexa.

So when that night eventually came, Lexa had walked to Clarke’s house to pick her up and they decided to go to a small pizza place that Lexa had found on her first week in the city. The girls ordered their food and joked around with one another until the waiter brought their food out. Once they were finished at the restaurant, Lexa paid the bill and they were on their way back to Lexa’s place. Clarke couldn’t contain her excitement and she found Lexa looking down at her smirking. 

“You’re perfect, you know that?” Lexa couldn’t help but ask which caused a shy smile on the blonde’s face and a blush to rise. 

“And how so?” Clarke was wondering how exactly her girlfriend would reply to this question.

“Because you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met, you’re always so happy, you can turn my day around just by looking into my eyes, and you’re the kindest girl I know. And you gave me all I could’ve asked for in just a few weeks time. So there’s no doubt that I can’t wait until the future with you to see how much better things get with you. Because there’s no way in hell I’m ever going to leave your side and I sure hope you never want me to either.” Lexa looked down to see the girl blushing and had tears in her eyes.

“Nobody has ever said anything close to that and it was by far the best thing I’ve ever heard. I can’t wait for forever with you. But, how about we get back to your place and start our future out right, babe?” Clarke smirked at her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she pulled her hand towards Lexa’s house.

As soon as Lexa got them up inside her apartment, the girls took off their shoes and Clarke quickly led them towards her girlfriend’s bedroom. She shut the door and locked it, just to be safe, and pushed Lexa up against the door. Her girlfriend chuckled into the kiss and said “Clarke, you know we don’t have to rush this. I don’t want to ruin this, I wanna make love tonight and go slow.”

Clarke just smiled and nodded at Lexa before she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend passionately. She was then being moved back into the bedroom until her legs hit the bed. Breaking apart, Lexa reached down to lift at the hem of Clarke’s shirt and pulled it over her head. She just stared at them for a while before attaching her lips to Clarke’s again. Lexa got Clarke to lay on her bed and she leaned up to pull her shirt over her head. She reached behind her back to undo her bra and let it slide off her arms. Clarke took this time to put her hands on Lexa’s chest and give them a squeeze before leaning up and taking one in her mouth. She swirled her tongue over the hardened bud and Lexa let out a whimper. Clarke took her mouth away and reached behind her back to undo her own bra. As soon as she let it hit the floor she heard her girlfriend mumble, “Oh fuck…” Clarke couldn’t help the smirk that broke out on her face.

Lexa leaned down to take one of Clarke’s nipples in her mouth as her hand played with the other. She sucked and bit down a little which she then soothed it with her tongue. Clarke could not contain her moans as her girlfriend was fixed on her boobs. She could feel Lexa’s penis growing through their clothes and all she wanted was to be completely naked with the girl on top of her. Clarke quickly got Lexa’s mouth off of her boobs when she started to undo Lexa’s button on her jeans. Lexa got the idea and stood up to take off her jeans and her boxers while Clarke lifted her hips to take the rest of her clothing off. By the time they were both completely naked, they couldn’t help the moans that escaped them as they drank each other in. Lexa was big for being a girl and Clarke looked absolutely perfect between her legs. 

Lexa started by leaning down to kiss her girlfriend again while her hand traveled down her body. She started to rub at Clarke’s folds and her girlfriend let out a moan at finally being touched. Lexa was moving down Clarke’s jaw, slowing kissing and licking. She then attached herself to her girlfriend’s neck as her finger started rubbing circles along her clit. She sucked on her pulse point, knowing she will leave a mark, and she then moved her finger down towards Clarke’s entrance. She slowly entered into her with one finger and then added a second. Clarke couldn’t hold back the moans that were leaving her mouth. 

“Lex.. fu..ck. I need more. I need all of you. Ple.. uh please babe!” Clarke tried to muster out her words. 

Lexa pulled her fingers out of her, as she asked, and she was standing up to get a condom out of her top dresser drawer. By the time she got back, Clarke was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. She ran her hands up the sides of Lexa’s legs, letting her nails scratch into her skin. Before she was about to ask what she was doing, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s shaft and started stroking it. She started pumping at a slow pace and then leaned down to take the head into her mouth. Lexa let out her whimper as she watched her girlfriend take herself in. Clarke put her hand down on Lexa’s balls to rub them as Lexa’s hand went into her hair to keep her there. Lexa knew she wasn’t going to last long if she kept this up, and she wanted nothing more than to be inside of Clarke. So she slowly pulled her girlfriend’s head away from her penis and unwrapped the condom. She rolled it on as Clarke was getting situated on the pillows and then climbed on top of her girlfriend. 

“Clarke, are you ready?” Lexa already knew that Clarke was ready. Hell, she knew she was ready since the night of the party when she told Clarke about her penis. Clarke nodded and then brought her hand up behind Lexa’s neck to bring their lips together. As the kiss was deepening, Lexa took her shaft in her hand and lined it up with Clarke’s entrance. She pulled back from the kiss to watch her girlfriend’s face as she pushed the head in. Clarke’s eyes shut as she let out a moan but nodded for Lexa to continue. She went slow, putting in a little at a time, until she was completely inside of Clarke.

She let her girlfriend adjust before she started to move. She quickly pumped in and out of her girlfriend. Clarke had her head thrown back and her eyes shut. Her mouth was hanging open and she couldn’t hold back the moans as Lexa continued to pump in and out of her. Lexa moved her mouth to Clarke’s neck and started sucking and licking. Clarke’s moans kept getting louder and louder as she was reaching the peak of her orgasm. “Lex! Fuck Lexa. I’m gon- mmm I’m gonna cum!”

Lexa licked her way up Clarke’s neck until she got to her ear. She bit lightly on her earlobe and whispered, “let go baby. Cum for me.” And with that, Clarke’s walls tightened around Lexa and she was sent into her orgasm. Lexa soon followed Clarke, filling the condom with her seed. She stayed inside of Clarke for a few minutes as they both came down from their high. Once they were good enough, Lexa pulled out and earned a whimper from Clarke. She couldn’t help but smile. She tied the condom and threw it away before she moved to lay beside Clarke in the bed. 

She opened her arms and Clarke crawled into her, nuzzling her face into her neck as she peppered kisses there. Lexa let a big smile overtake her and she knew there was no better time to say the 3 words than right now. So she gained her confidence and looked down at Clarke and smiled as she said “I love you, Clarke Elizabeth Griffin. So so much.”

Clarke beamed with happiness as she kissed her. She pulled back and buried her face in her neck and wrapped her arm around Lexa’s waist. She said the words back to her. “I love you too, Lexa Alexandria Woods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good! Feedback is always nice and helpful since it's my first fic :)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Lexa woke up with blonde hair scattered all over her face and chest. She slowly moved the hair out of her eyes to look down at her girlfriend. She couldn’t hold back the smile as she watched Clarke while she slept. After a while of just watching the blonde sleep, Lexa tried to get out of her girlfriend’s arms. “Good morning, sleepy head.”

“Mm” was the only response the blonde gave as she tightened her hold. “Warm.”

The brunette chuckled. “I was going to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

Clarke let go of her hold on her girlfriend so Lexa could leave her side. After Lexa went to the restroom, she walked back in the room to find Clarke rolled on her side of the bed snoring loudly. Deciding she wouldn’t wake the blonde again, she moved to the kitchen to cook breakfast. She started by finding pancake mix and grabbed a package of bacon. After the pancakes and bacon were both cooked, she started the coffee pot and decided to go wake her girlfriend up. 

She got back in her bedroom to find Clarke rolling around, probably just noticing that Lexa wasn’t in bed with her. She quickly went to sit on the side of the bed that Clarke was on and rubbed her back to wake her. The blonde slowly opened her eyes and gently smiled as she looked into green eyes. Lexa leaned down to give her girlfriend a good morning kiss. Once they broke apart, the brunette gave Clarke a small smile and said “When you’re ready, come to the kitchen. I made some breakfast for you.”

As soon as Lexa mentioned breakfast, Clarke was jumping out of the bed and into the bathroom to pee quick and brush her teeth. Once she was finished, she made her way to the kitchen to find Lexa putting pancakes and bacon on two plates for them and placing the plates in front of two bar stools. On the bar, there were two cups of coffee already sitting. One cup was plain black and the other was made with lots of cream and sugar, the way Clarke preferred it.

“Aw Lex, you’re the best. This looks and smells great, thanks for making last night and this morning perfect. I love you.” Clarke leaned up to kiss Lexa on the cheek and then moved to sit in the stool.

“I love you too. What do you want to do for the rest of the day? Or do you already have plans? If you do that’s fi-” Lexa was cut off by Clarke’s response.

“And I thought I was the one who rambled and needed cut off. I’d be happy to do anything you want. We could just stay inside and start a series on Netflix and order in if that’s fine with you. I just want to be near you.” Lexa just nodded at the blonde’s response.

After the couple got done eating breakfast, they got changed and wanted to take the subway to Central Park and walk for a bit before relaxing the rest of the day. Lexa was still trying to get use to the whole transportation system and when to get off at what spots. So it was a good thing that her girlfriend knew exactly where to go and when to get off.

Once the two were off the subway, they made their way into the park. Clarke and Lexa stopped to get some ice cream halfway through their walk. They sat around listening to some teenage boy playing his guitar. The couple was having such a great time that they didn’t want to end their afternoon just yet. After they finished their ice cream, they got up to continue their walk. The two noticed a man sketching an elderly couple so they decided that they wanted to get that done together. Once the older couple got up, Lexa sat down with Clarke on her lap. The brunette wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist while her chin rested on her shoulder. The girls held their smile until the man finished their sketch. Once it was completed, the couple put it away so it wouldn’t get ruined, and made their way back to Lexa’s. 

Once they got back to the brunette’s place, the two decided to change into comfy clothing, Clarke borrowing Lexa’s sweats and a tshirt, while they binge watched Orange Is the New Black. The couple laid on Lexa’s couch and started the first season. After the first few episodes, Clarke’s phone started to buzz signaling she was getting texts. She decided to ignore it at first, but then it started ringing. Getting up, Clarke grabbed her phone and leaned back into Lexa. The blonde saw her mom calling so she excused herself from Lexa with a quick kiss and got up to go to the brunette’s bedroom.

“Hi mom, what is it?” The blonde was starting to get worried. She knew both her parents were working for a few hours today so she couldn’t help but wonder why she was getting a phone call.

“Clarke honey, you need to get to the hospital as soon as you can. It’s important, your father was in an accident at work. He needs you here an-” Abby was cut off when she heard Clarke sobbing on the end of the phone and the bedroom door slammed shut.

“DAD?! No please. I’ll be there soon.” The blonde choked out. She hung up the phone and let all the tears fall. She quickly got up to change back into her outfit from last night when her girlfriend opened the door.

Lexa ran to Clarke’s side and wrapped her in a hug as she whispered “Shh babe, I’m here. It’ll be alright.”

The blonde buried her head into Lexa’s chest as she sobbed. Once she felt ready to talk, she looked up at Lexa and said “My father is in the hospital. I gu..guess he got in an acc..accident at work and he’s there. Lex..will you please come w-with me. I don’t think I can do it without you. Pl-please I need you today.”

“I’ll be right by your side through it all Clarke. I won’t leave you unless you ask me to. I’ll do anything you want and I’ll help out your family as much as I can. I’m not going anywhere, I promise. We’ll get through this together.” Lexa gave her girlfriend a sad smile and continued to help get her dressed. Once they were outside, they rushed to the hospital as quick as they could.

“Mom where is he?” Clarke ran towards her mother and wrapped her arms around her. Abby was standing in the waiting room, waiting for Clarke to arrive. She knew that the blonde would bring Lexa there and the woman and mouthed Thank You to the brunette. All Lexa could do was nod, too worried about how her girlfriend’s father was doing.

“Honey, you can go back to see him. Lex, you can come too. I’m sure he’ll want to see you and give you a few words in private.” Abby told the girls as she led them down the hallway. Lexa gulped, not knowing if this was going to be a good talk or a bad one. She was hoping it wouldn’t be too bad, since the night at dinner with Clarke’s parents went well. She got along the best with Jake that night and said a silent prayer, hoping everything would be alright.

The girls walked into the room to see Jake laying on the hospital bed, giving a painful and tired smile. Clarke walked over to his bed to give him a kiss on the cheek and Lexa was right behind her, rubbing her back as Clarke tried not to cry. “What happened, dad?”

“There was a small explosion at work today. I wasn’t far enough away from where it happened, so here I am. I’m lucky that I wasn’t closer than what I was.” Jake choked out, it was getting hard for him to talk. “Do you mind going out in the hall with your mother for a few minutes. I would really like to talk with Lexa.”

Clarke didn’t want to leave her father’s side but once she saw the pleading look in his eyes, she excused herself. “What is it you’d like to talk about with me, sir?” She knew that the man wanted to be called Jake, but it was just habit. She was extremely nervous at the moment.

“Lex, I know you mean well. And I’m glad my daughter has found you. I know you won’t leave under any circumstances. So promise me, you will watch out for her. I don’t know how much longer I may have, I’ll be lucky to make it out of surgery. Please, do not leave her nor harm her in any way. It’ll already be hard enough for her to lose me, she can’t lose the girl she loves more than anything. If somehow I do make it out of here, I expect to see you two together at every family gathering and I expect to walk Clarke down the aisle to you. Lex-” Jake was cut off by Lexa shaking her head and sniffling.

“Jake, don’t talk like that. I know I may have only met you once, but I’ve never had a father figure and you’re the closest I’ve ever had. Please, fight this out. I will never ever leave Clarke, I promised I’d be here for her through every step and I don’t plan on breaking that. I plan to be there for you and Abby as well once, not if, you make it out of here. I can’t lose you, just as much as those girls in the hall can’t lose you. Please, we all need you. I need to continue to get to know you and to prove things to you. Please fight your hardest. Your fight is not over, Jake.”

“Lex, you’ve proved enough to me at dinner. You proved that you love my daughter just by looking at her. You’re so gentle with Clarke and I can’t ask for anyone better. I’m glad she has you. Now, would you please go get the girls and don’t repeat this conversation. Understood?”

Lexa nodded and tried to clear her eyes of the tears before she signaled for the girls to come back in the room. Soon, the 3 girls were sitting in the chairs by Jake’s bed waiting for the doctors to come take him back to surgery. The blonde was cuddled into her girlfriend’s side while Abby was sitting near the bed, holding her husband’s hand. The doctors came in to retrieve Jake and take him into surgery. Abby was allowed in, but Clarke and Lexa had to wait in the room. 

After a few hours of waiting alone in the room, Abby came back inside the room, eyes filled with tears. She couldn’t speak but pulled her daughter into a hug. Clarke started sobbing and pulled out of the hug with her mother to bury her head in her girlfriend’s chest. Lexa started to tear up as she rubbed the blonde’s back. She needed to stay strong for Clarke and her mother. She was just about to speak up when she heard Abby finally choke out, “Clarke, your father woke up. He made it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't handle killing Jake off, he'll play an important role later in the story. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! College and life in general have been pretty busy in the past week. But I got a quick chapter out to you guys, hope you enjoy ;)

After Abby told the news to the girls, Clarke took her girlfriend’s hand and lead them to the room her father was in. He was laying exhaustedly on the bed, with a small smile on his lips when he saw his girls.”Hi girls.” 

 

“Dad” Clarke said and she walked over to his bed and gave his hand a squeeze. Lexa stayed by the door to give the two a minute alone. 

 

“Lex, come over here. It’s nice to see you.” Jake told the girl. As Lexa made her way to the bed, she noticed Jake looking at her questioningly, silently asking if she mentioned their conversation earlier. Lexa picked up on his question, and she nodded her head reassuringly. 

 

The girls were sitting by the bed, visiting with Jake, when Abby and two other doctors came walking in. “Girls, I know you just got to see him, but Jackson and Thelonious need to finish up here. Why don’t you girls go back to the house and watch a movie or get some sleep. Here’s some money, you can order a pizza. I won’t be home until sometime tomorrow afternoon, so I’m going to let Lexa stay the night because I don’t want you home alone Clarke. But, I’m trusting you two.” She said the last part with a smirk on her face as the girls were blushing.

 

“Mom! We’ll be fine. Thanks for the money and call me if anything happens.” 

 

“Thanks Abby, and everything will be fine.” 

 

Both girls were trying to assure Abby that she didn’t have anything to worry about, but the woman knew better. She could tell what was going on in both girl’s heads and she knew what teenagers in love did. She was one too, but she was really trusting the girls tonight and she was hoping she didn’t need a reason to dislike the girls being together. She knew that Lexa was the one for her daughter by the way Clarke lit up and talked about her.

 

The girls excused themselves from the room for the night and started to head back to Clarke’s place. Lexa decided to call her mother to inform her about what happened and where she was staying for the night. The girls ended up at Clarke’s apartment and went to the blonde’s bedroom to continue watching Orange Is the New Black. Clarke then took her girlfriend’s phone to order themselves a pizza which wouldn’t be to the apartment for half an hour. After hanging up, the blonde nuzzled her head into her girlfriend’s neck. Her arm was thrown over Lexa’s stomach while their legs were tangled together. The brunette was starting to draw patterns along Clarke’s back when she felt wetness seeping through her tshirt. “Clarke, baby what’s wrong? Talk to me please.”

 

“Lex. I almost lost my dad today. How would I have handled that? I cannot lose my best friend. I don’t know what I would’ve done without him. I would’ve shut down. I wouldn’t have been able to deal with anything or anybody. I couldn’t do it without him.” Clarke started sobbing and she could not stop.

 

“Shh babe. I’m here. I’ll always be here. And your mother would be there if that would’ve happened. Raven and Octavia would’ve been there. And the rest of the group would be there too. Your dad would’ve always been there for you to talk to and guide you. But, you don’t have to worry about that baby. It didn’t happen. Even though it was very close to happening, it didn’t. Because I believe that your dad fought hard to be here. There are too many good things in his life to give up just yet. And I hope that you realize that. I love you babe, and I promise you that I will never leave your side. I wanna be able to protect you from everything as long as you’ll let me. Today realized how broken you would’ve been and I wanna be able to build you up if something bad like this would happen again. I’m always here Clarke.”

 

“I love you so much. Thank you for everything.” The blonde leaned up to quickly kiss her girlfriend and then layed back down into her neck. She started to fall asleep until she heard the doorbell ring and she felt her girlfriend getting up to get their pizza. When Lexa walked back in the bedroom, she was carrying the pizza, plates and drinks for them.

 

After the couple had finished their pizza and drinks, they cuddled back into each other and continued to watch Netflix. Clarke started to feel a lot better after her girlfriend talked with her. She didn’t know how she got lucky enough that Lexa moved all the way across the country and she was able to call the brunette hers. But all Clarke knew in this moment, was that she was happy with the girl and she didn’t want anything to happen to her. She wanted to thank her girlfriend properly, so she decided to let her hand wander down in her girlfriend’s sweatpants. She heard Lexa’s breath hitch and she smirked as she knew she was going to get what she wanted. “Clarke..” Lexa moaned out as Clarke’s hand started to rub at her bulge. 

 

“Come on babe, we’re alone and all I want is to have sex with you after this long day. Please Lex, take off your clothes and fuck me”

 

After Lexa heard those words, she knew she wouldn’t be able to deny Clarke. So, she removed Clarke’s hand from her pants and stood up off the bed. She removed her sweatpants and boxers in one motion, then removed her shirt and bra, leaving her naked in front of her girlfriend. “Oh fuck” Clarke moaned out at the sight.

 

“I think you should stop staring and get undressed there babe, or nothing will happen.” Lexa couldn’t hide the smirk that came across as Clarke hurried to get out of her clothes, almost falling off the bed in the process. Once she was was naked as well, she layed on the pillows and waited for her girlfriend.

 

Lexa crawled her way up to the blonde and kissed her way up her body. She started at her belly button and moved up to her chest. She took Clarke’s nipple in her mouth as she palmed the other with her hand. As she swirled her tongue around the bud, the blonde let a moan escape her lips. Lexa then moved up to Clarke’s neck, kissing and licking until she started to suck on her pulse point. Clarke’s hips jerked up and Lexa knew she didn’t want to tease her girlfriend any longer. So she kissed her way up the blonde’s neck and jawline, until she got to her ear. She took her earlobe into her mouth and bit it, then whispered “tell me what you want, Clarke.” 

 

Clarke loved the way Lexa popped the K in her name. “Fuck me baby. Please. I want your dick inside me and I want to feel full. Please Lex”

 

Lexa smirked at the response she got. She didn’t think she would ever get tired of hearing her girlfriend say things like that. Leaning up, she realized that they weren’t at her house and she didn’t have any condoms with her. “Uh Clarke. Do you happen to have any condoms here?”

 

Clarke’s face fell at the question. She didn’t need any for the past few months so she didn’t find a reason to keep any around. “It’ll be fine Lex. You can just pull out or I can take Plan B since I’m not on the pill yet.” Lexa didn’t like the idea of not wearing a condom and Clarke could tell. “Lexa I promise we’ll be okay. Even if you would happen to cum inside of me, what’s the chances of you getting me pregnant? Like super low, right?” Lexa nodded at this, knowing her sperm count was a lot lower than most. “See, we’ll be fine babe. I promise”

 

Clarke pulled Lexa down to kiss her as she ran her hands through the brunette’s curls. She felt her girlfriend moving around on top of her to grab her shaft and line it up to the blonde’s entrance. “Ready babe?” Clarke nodded and she then felt Lexa pushing the head inside. It felt so much different to be filled with Lexa when she wasn’t wearing a condom. She grabbed at her girlfriend’s ass and started to pull her into her.

 

“Faster Lex. Fuck me” Clarke moaned out as her girlfriend started to pick up the pace. Lexa moved her head down to Clarke’s neck to suck as she pounded into the blonde. 

 

“Do you like this Clarke? Do you like being filled by my dick? I love the way you feel around me baby.” Lexa couldn’t help the words coming out of her mouth. She was so turned on by being inside the blonde, without a condom on. She knew her girlfriend was close when she felt her walls clench around her.

 

“Lexa, baby, please don’t stop that! Keep pounding like that. O-oh I’m gonna cum. Lex I’m cuming.” Clarke’s walls clenched around Lexa and she started to feel Lexa pull out. “No babe, please cum inside me. I want to feel it.”

 

Lexa knew she should pull out and play it safe, but she looked at her girlfriend pleading to her and she knew she couldn’t find it in herself to pull out. “Clarke I’m cuming. Oh god I’m cuming.” Both the girls let out a loud moan as spurt after spurt came out and filled Clarke. Once they both came down from their high, Lexa pulled out and cuddled into her girlfriend. “I love you baby.”

 

“I love you too Lex. Now, let’s sleep.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa woke up early the next morning, around 7 a.m. She couldn’t sleep knowing what had happened last night. She loved it, but now she knew she needed to do something about it. She knew they needed to keep condoms at both their places and they needed to be more careful. It was great in the moment but she was scared for what could happen. She was too young to start a family with Clarke even though she wanted it someday. Just not as a junior in high school. After thinking about her options, she looked down to see her girlfriend laying on her stomach with her arm thrown over Lexa’s stomach and her head was facing the other wall. Lexa easily untangled herself from Clarke’s arm and went into the bathroom. She used the bathroom, cleaned up the little makeup left on her face and used the spare toothbrush. She then went to put on her clothes that were laying on the floor in the blonde’s bedroom. Once she was dressed and cleaned up, Lexa grabbed her phone and wallet off the end table and made her way to the front door. She unlocked the door so she could get back upstairs when she came back and took off towards the street.

 

Lexa went to the pharmacy that was just around the block from Clarke’s place, which she was very thankful it was nearby. She knew the morning after pill was expensive, so she was glad she had her debit card with her. She quickly bought it and left the place, getting looks from others in the store. She never understood why people looked like the saw a ghost when someone was buying Plan B or condoms. She looked at the time on her phone which read 7:40. She didn’t think Clarke would be waking up for at least 45 more minutes, since the blonde loved her sleep and was so hard to get out of bed. Lexa decided to go to the cafe that they went to the first day of school. She ordered two coffees and two muffins, chocolate chip for Clarke and blueberry for herself. Once she paid for her food and drinks, she left to head back to her girlfriend. She got back in the apartment around 8:15 and was surprised to see Clarke on the couch. But she didn’t look happy, she looked as if she’d been crying. Lexa went to put the things in the kitchen and sat next to her girlfriend on the couch, rubbing circles on her back. “Baby I’m here, what’s wrong?”

 

The blonde sniffled and looked into the green eyes she loved, “I thought you left. You weren’t by me when I woke up 20 minutes ago so I thought maybe you were making breakfast again like you did last time. But then I came out here and you weren’t there and all your stuff was gone so I thought you left me.”

 

“No babe, I couldn’t leave you. I just wanted to go and grab a few things before your parents got here. How many times do I have to let you know I’m not leaving you, dork. I love you Clarke.” Lexa leaned down to give the blonde a quick kiss. She pulled back and looked into blue eyes that she adored. “I don’t like seeing my beautiful girlfriend cry. So go clean up and come back. We should talk about a few things, but I promise it’s nothing bad. Okay?”

 

Clarke nodded as she got off the couch and made her way to the bathroom to clean up. She got back and noticed coffee, muffins and a bag from the pharmacy on the coffee table. “So that’s where you went?” The brunette nodded and blushed. She knew they needed to have a conversation about this sooner or later. Clarke made her way over to sit beside her girlfriend to talk.

 

“So about last night…” Lexa started off, not knowing how to begin this conversation. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous talking about this with her girlfriend.

 

“It was great babe. I want to do it again sometime. I loved the new feeling and I know I should’ve stopped you and let you pull out. And I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t get myself to do it. I’m not sure what idea I liked the most. You releasing inside me or what could’ve happened from it. It just amazes me that a future with you doesn’t scare me. If it would’ve been Finn last night instead of you, I would’ve been terrified of what it meant. But you make me feel safer than I thought was possible since we’ve only been together for almost a month. I’m so in love with you Lexa and I know we’re young but someday I want to take the next step. I know you bought the pill today and I’ll take it, but someday I want to see what could happen.” Clarke gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek as she finished her sentence. 

 

Lexa was blushing and she started to get shy after Clarke’s response. She didn’t expect her girlfriend to dive right in and let all that out at once. But Lexa was glad because she couldn’t seem to find her words. “I’m fine with whenever babe. I’m so in love with you too. Now, let’s take this and then watch some Netflix. Sound good?” The blonde nodded in response and she leaned over to the coffee table to grab the box. She opened it and looked at Lexa, who just gave her a reassuring nod. Clarke took the pill and swallowed it. She grabbed her muffin and handed Lexa hers and they ate them quickly, both forgetting about them during the talk. Once they were done eating and the mess was cleaned up, the blonde lead her girlfriend back into her bedroom to watch Netflix. The two cuddled into each other and held onto one another tightly, neither wanting to let the other go. They slowly drifted off to sleep and when Clarke’s parents got home, that’s how they found them. Tangled in one another and fast asleep. Abby and Jake both didn’t want to wake them, so they closed Clarke’s bedroom door and figured they’d see them once they woke up from their nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the majority of this story planned out on how I want it to go. But I need a few ideas on a couple filler chapters. Ideas would be very helpful from you guys since this is my first fic :)


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks after the incident with Jake and everything was going good. Both the girls were getting along great and Lexa helped out as much as she could when the Griffins needed her. Jake was getting along better each day.

 

This certain day, the two girls were at Lexa’s house after school with Anya. Their mother was of course still working. The past few weeks have caused Indra to stay overtime and work late. Lexa and Anya were fine with it, they were both old enough to look after themselves and it helped that the blonde got to stay late with Lexa. 

 

“So you guys are going to the party this weekend right?” Anya asked the two girls who seemed to be wrapped up in their own world with each other.

 

“Hm?” Clarke asked while giggling at her girlfriend.

 

“Really? You two can’t keep your hands off each other while I’m talking to you?” Anya was getting annoyed. She loved the fact that her sister was happy, but she has hardly spent any time with her in the past month. She was constantly in Clarke’s view and she was getting tired of it. 

 

“Sorry An. What’s up?” Lexa asked her sister as she scooted away from the blonde, who pouted at her girlfriend. 

 

“I asked if you guys are going to the party this weekend. Raven asked if I wanted to go along and she said that some other people were going too.”

 

“Yeah, yeah we’re going. It’s at Raven’s place, right? Or was it Octavia’s? I can’t remember who said what at lunch.” Clarke couldn’t remember who was asking them a couple days ago.

 

“It’s at Octavia’s. And maybe if you two weren’t in your own little world 24 fucking 7 you’d realize that people like when you pay attention to them and respond to conversation. I seriously can’t believe you’re gonna do this again Lexa.” Anya snapped at both her sister and Clarke. Lexa looked angry at her sister and Clarke looked stunned.

 

“Uh maybe I should leave to give you two some space?” The blonde asked as she was getting up to head out the door.

 

“You can stay if you want and go to my room. Or if you want to leave you can and I’ll call you later.” Lexa told the blonde. Clarke just nodded as she grabbed her things and gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek. She then walked out of the living room and went into Lexa’s bedroom. She wanted to be there for her girlfriend when the two sisters were done with whatever they were arguing about. But if Lexa didn’t want her there, then she’d leave the second she was asked to.

 

“Anya what the hell is your problem? I thought you really liked Clarke and now you’re going to go pull this shit on? Now she probably won’t want to come back over here because she’s going to think you don’t like her! Thanks sis.” Lexa snapped at her sister. She had no idea what was going on or why Anya was acting like this.

 

Anya sighed. “Look Lex, I’m so happy for you and I love Clarke. I’m glad you two are together. I’m glad that you’re getting over Costia and what she did bu-” 

 

“Don’t say her name. I’ve only ever talked about her to Clarke when I first came. Other than that, I don’t want to think of her.” Lexa seethed.

 

Anya sighed once again. She knew this was going to be hard to talk about with Lexa. “I’m sorry. But, you were always like this with her. And I got pushed aside. And then you two broke up and we were inseparable. Even when I was dating Tristan I still made time for you. I love you and I want nothing more for you to be happy, but I’ve hardly seen you in the past month. And when I have, it’s been by Clarke’s side 24/7. I don’t want you to get back into that stage where you push mom and I out because of who you’re dating. And you’ve already started doing that. I don’t want you to get too attached to Clarke and then if something goes wrong, like it did with Cos-... her, I don’t want you to be in a bad place again. Just promise me that we can be a family again? I want Clarke to be here and make you happy, just don’t be all over her and be more respectful when people are talking and give them your attention. Please. I miss my little sister and my best friend.”

 

“I didn’t know you felt like that An. And honestly, I haven’t really noticed I’ve been doing it. I did back with her in California, but with Clarke it’s so much different. Oh god I’m so in love with her Anya. And I can’t help it when I’m around her. It’s just that everything makes so much sense and I’m so happy. I feel like a little kid on Christmas morning every time I’m around her and I don’t want to do anything to screw this one up. I know it’s only been a month with her but she’s never looked at me with anything but love in her eyes. And I want so much with her. But I promise, next weekend will be just us. No Clarke. We’ll stay inside and watch movies like we use to and eat junk food. I promise.” Lexa reassured her sister and gave her a big hug. She never knew Anya felt like this but she didn’t ever want it to happen again.

 

“Alright Lex. Sounds good, now go get your girlfriend from your room and bring her back out here. I want to apologize.”

 

Lexa walked into her bedroom to find her girlfriend going through a photo album that sat on her desk. She walked up and circled her arms around Clarke’s neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Hey babe.”

 

“Who’s this?” Clarke asked as she pointed to a picture of Lexa laughing with her arms around a girl and the girl was kissing her cheek. Lexa stiffened at the sight of the picture but didn’t answer. “Uh Lex? Care to tell me why you still have a picture of you and her in here?”

 

“Fuck.” Lexa muttered under her breath before she pulled the picture out of the album and ripped it in half. “I thought I got rid of everything with her. Apparently not this one. I haven’t looked in this book for a while now. I put that in here when I first started dating her and I guess I just forgot about it. I’m sorry baby.”

 

“It’s fine. I don’t want to see those again. I don’t like thinking about someone who could hurt you like that. If I ever saw her I would flip out on that bitch.” Clarke told her girlfriend. “So how’d things go with your sister?”

 

“It won’t happen again and you will never have to worry about seeing her babe. Not all the way across the country. And good. She wants you to come out there and apologize though.” Lexa grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and pulled her off the chair. She turned and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and kissed her deeply. She pulled away and rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s “I really am sorry about that picture Clarke. I hope you know that I didn’t keep it on purpose nor would I ever want anything to do with her again. I’m yours now and forever. I promise.” Clarke just nodded with her eyes closed and leaned in to capture her girlfriend’s lips. The kiss started to get heated as Clarke pushed Lexa against the wall and slipped her tongue inside. She started to grind her hips into Lexa’s hips and moaned into the kiss. They haven’t had sex or even been able to make out since the night at Clarke’s house after the accident. But Lexa had to break the kiss and slowly push Clarke off her. “Baby, as much as I’d love to do this right now, Anya really wants to talk to you. I promise we will be able to have fun later, but let’s not keep her waiting, yeah?” Clarke nodded and they walked out of the bedroom to go talk to Anya in the living room.

 

“Uh hey Clarke.” Anya started as she rubbed the back of her neck. She was nervous and she hardly ever got nervous. She didn’t want to mess this up and not have her sister’s girlfriend not like her. “I’m really sorry for what happened a few minutes ago. I didn’t mean to sound like that, but I just had to talk to Lexa about some things. It’s just that I’ve missed my time with my sister, and I’ve hardly saw her the last month without you beside her. Don’t get me wrong, I really like you and how happy you make her. But I just miss how close I use to be with her so I just got jealous and snapped at you. I’m really sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I don’t want any problems between us from here on out considering you’re probably going to be around in the family for quite a while.” Anya smirked at the girls who just looked at each other with so much love in their eyes. 

 

“It’s alright Anya. And I’m sorry for taking up so much of Lexa’s time. I promise I’ll lay off a bit so you two can get back to the way it use to be. And don’t worry, you didn’t mess anything up. I still like you and I don’t think I’ll ever hate you. I hope we can get spend some time together and get to know each other better. Without Lex around?” The blonde asked, a little unsure at what Lexa would say. But she looked at her girlfriend and found her smiling down at her.

 

Lexa was so happy to see Clarke trying to get along with Anya. Costia never would’ve wanted to spend time with her sister alone. She was definitely not about getting to know Lexa’s family. But this just showed Lexa how much different Clarke was and it just added to the amount of love she had for the blonde. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Anya started to speak again. “That sounds like a good idea, blondie. Can’t wait. Now you two please go back in the bedroom and continue whatever you started before you came out here. You two look so impatient it’s starting to make me look uncomfortable.” Anya teased at the couple while they both blushed. But Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her into the bedroom not letting any minute pass as they made love to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought :) thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

“Will you tell me about her?” Clarke asked as the two girls were sprawled across Lexa’s bed.

 

“Clarke don't. You don't have to feel like you need to ask about her just because Anya talked about her earlier.”

 

“Please Lex. I just wanna know more about your past. You don't have to say anything that'll make you uncomfortable. I'll even tell you about Finn. And I promise I won't get jealous I'm just a little curious babe.”

 

Lexa sighed, “Alright fine. If you're really curious, we met freshman year. I've always seen her around and I was very attracted to her. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes. But our school was huge so we never talked to each other. We were in the same English class and I was the smartest in the class and she needed a tutor so that's how we met.”

 

“Yeah she doesn't seem the smartest if she cheats on someone as perfect as you babe. Sorry, keep going.” Clarke gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and smirked.

 

Lexa chuckled and blushed. “Anyways… I was one of the most popular kids at the school. Star basketball player and star in the classroom. Costia wasn’t exactly that. She knew everyone but mostly kept to herself. She wasn’t all into sports, but rather music. She was in the band and was amazing at it. So it was kind of strange to others how well we connected. After a month of tutoring her, we started to hang out more. She’d come over to my house to study and after our books were closed, we’d find ourselves watching a movie. Then it started moving to weekends where we’d go out to the movies or out to dinner. One night she walked me home from the movies and took me by surprise when she leaned in to kiss me. I was shocked but ever since that night, we were together. She started to open up more throughout our relationship. She hung out with all my friends and even made new ones. She suddenly got into sports and joined the cheerleading squad to spend more time with me. I told her about me having a dick after a month of us dating. And she took it well, sorta like you did. And she loved having sex and didn’t treat me any different.” Lexa paused and sighed. She took a deep breath to contain herself. “It was all great until it wasn’t. We were dating for a year and after that she started to get distant with me. She would hardly want to do anything other than a small kiss here and there. She didn’t like to hang out on the weekends and she definitely did not like spending any time alone. I thought she was just going through some rough things so I let it be for a little bit, thinking she’d come back to normal after a week or two. So on her birthday, I decided to go to her house to surprise her with a dozen roses and a dress to wear out for dinner. To cheer her up and get us back on track. But that’s when I walked in on her and my best friend Luna kissing on her couch. Luna was the captain of the cheerleading team so that’s how they met. She later told me that she couldn’t handle the way my body was and she needed something else for a while to satisfy her. So after that happened, I just quit talking to everyone I was friends with. The only people I talked to were my sister and her boyfriend. So for a month of school I had nobody. And when my mom told us about moving here, I was so excited to leave California.” Lexa started to tear up after finishing her story. She wasn’t crying about Costia, she was crying because she was always scared she wouldn’t be good enough for any girl. And Costia proved that to her by telling her she couldn’t satisfy her.

 

“Seriously?! God if I would ever happen to see her I wouldn’t think twice of punching that bitch. You’re perfect Lexa and I swear to you on that. I love every part of you. I love your amazing green eyes and your small ears. I love your boobs and your amazing abs. I love your soft hands and your long fingers. I love your perfect ass and your long legs. And I definitely love that you have a dick. You know why? Because it makes you, you. It makes you different and special. Because it makes you complete. And if anyone would ever tell you otherwise then that’s their loss. You’re amazing baby, and I will never take you for granted. I promise you. You’re one in a million and I wouldn’t want anyone else. Not now and not ever. I love you.” The blonde looked into Lexa’s teary eyes and gave her a sad smile. She hated seeing her girlfriend upset but she knew she had to try and get her to cheer up. She kissed her tear stained cheeks and then gave her a kiss on the lips full of love.

 

Lexa broke away from the kiss and looked deep into blue eyes. “I love you too… Now, tell me about Finn?”

 

“Of course babe. I started getting to know him last summer. He was gonna start his senior year and obviously I was going into sophomore year. We knew that was going to be a problem but we didn’t want to think of it then. Raven’s family was super close with his and they were like brother and sister growing up. So that’s how I met him. But in the summer, he wanted my number so he got it from Raven. We got to know each other and we started to date not long after. He was amazing. Everything about it was amazing honestly. I know we were two years apart when we started dating but I really thought he was the one for me. My parents liked him and all my friends did too. He would always help out with whatever I needed and he cared for everyone. But he was moving a few states away for college so we decided to end it. It was hard, really hard but I got over it. And I know you probably wouldn’t want to hear this but I gotta say it. If he would’ve went to NYU or Columbia, we’d still be together, that’s just how great he treated me. But I sure as hell am glad we ended things because I’ve never been happier now. And I don’t think my parents liked Finn nearly as much as they like you. My parents love you so much Lex and I don’t think they would ever want me with anyone else.”

 

Lexa laughed as she turned on her side to look at Clarke. “I love them too. They’re great and so are you. But, I do have a serious question for you.” Lexa could see the concern in her girlfriend’s eyes as she nodded. “What would happen if Finn came back? I trust you enough to spend time with him, but what if he moved back here for good? And what if you would happen to realize how great you guys had it and you suddenly wanted him back? I’m not accusing you or anything, it just scares me because of how I was left last time. I just don’t want anything like that to happen again.”

 

“Baby I promise you, if Finn came back then it would change nothing between us. I’d choose you over anyone any day. And I know we’ve only been dating a little while, but I love you so much more than I loved Finn in the year we dated. I can’t imagine not being with you, so promise me you won’t think that way? I will never leave you like the way she did. You’re stuck with me for good. I love you too much to hurt you like that. You don’t have to worry about hurting and worrying with me. I know we’ll have fights and they could be bad, but I want us to promise that we will always work things out. If we need a day or two to calm down from it then we have that. But after a fight, we will always talk it out and we’ll always come back to each other. Does that sound good?”

 

Lexa smiled at her girlfriend as she nodded and kissed her. “Sounds good. God I can’t picture myself loving you more. You’re perfect in every way. Thank you Clarke.”

 

The blonde suddenly became confused. “Why are you thanking me?”

 

“For being you. For helping me and showing me what true love really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought :) Thanks for reading!!


	12. Chapter 12

The following day at lunch, Lexa noticed her sister wasn’t sitting with the group like she usually did. In fact, Anya wasn’t even in the lunchroom and everyone was already eating their food. She knew that Anya usually had two different spots to go to at her old school when she was upset, which was the library or the stage. She decided she’d check the library first, but it seemed there was a meeting going on inside, so she didn’t want to interrupt. She then went to the stage where she heard her sister on the phone.

 

“Tristan what are you talking about?” She heard Anya ask. She found her sitting along the wall on her cellphone. She looked devastated and exhausted. Lexa walked over to her and sat down next to her. Anya immediately leaned her head on her sister’s shoulder and started to cry and hung up the phone angrily. 

 

“What’s wrong, sis?”

 

Anya sighed and shook her head. “Tristan got back together with Echo. The girl he dated before me. Less than a month after I left. And he just now talked to me about it. We’ve been here for a couple months now and he was perfectly fine with talking to me all the time. And now he’s back with her. I know we weren’t dating or anything still, but it hurts. He was going to come here next year for college. What if he still comes but Echo comes along too? I can’t deal with that ever happening Lex. God I need to get drunk tonight at the party and find someone to hook up with and forget.”

 

“I’m sorry An. I know how hard it is for that to happen. And I really hope he doesn’t show up here next year because it wouldn’t be good for him if he did. But, word from Clarke, I know of someone who’s crushing on you. And there’s a good chance of them taking a shot tonight. Just to prepare you. Now come on sis, let’s go eat some lunch and finish out the school day, then we can get drunk as fuck tonight and forget the idiots we left back in California. Deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

The two girls got back to the lunchroom and sat down at the table. Lexa leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and nodded when Clarke asked if everything was alright. Anya sat down next to Raven and hardly touched her food, even though the talk with her sister did make her feel a little better. “Ready for the party tonight Anya? You look like you could use a drink or two right now.” She heard Raven ask her and she only found herself slightly nodding while continuing to stare at her food.

 

Once the bell rang signaling that lunch was over, Anya bolted out of the cafeteria and towards her next class. Raven grabbed Lexa’s arm and held her back. “Did I do or say something wrong today?” 

 

Lexa sighed and shook her head. “No Rae, Anya is having some problems and she really doesn’t want to be anywhere sociable right now. But she’ll be better by tonight. She just had a phone call with her ex-boyfriend and it wasn’t too good. He got back together with the girl he dated before Anya only a month after they broke up. But he continued to talk to Anya like they were still good and he was still into her. Even though Anya and Tristan were broken up because of the move, they were still going to talk and be friends. He was eventually going to move out to New York to go to college next year. But he’s been lying to Anya for a couple months now so she’s pretty upset about it as you could tell. But please, by all means make a move tonight. She needs something good in her life and I promise I’ll try my hardest to get her to go after you. I can tell you like her Raven, and I know she’s gonna be super drunk tonight because of the day she had, just don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“Will do. Thanks Lex. Now go back to Clarke before she kills me with her stare from the door please.” Raven nodded towards the door to the cafeteria where Clarke was indeed staring at Raven for holding Lexa behind.

 

Laughing at both her girlfriend and her friend, she walked towards Clarke and gave her a quick kiss. “Don’t look at Raven any harder babe. I don’t need her dying from your stare, I actually like her.”

 

Clarke scoffed, “I don’t enjoy how she’s taking time away from MY girlfriend. She can have her own Woods after tonight.”

 

“Really Clarke? I’m all yours and you know that, dork.” Lexa laughed and nudged her girlfriend with her shoulder.

 

“I know, I just like hearing you say it.”

 

5 hours later and the two siblings had finished eating supper with their mother and informed her that they were staying at Octavia’s place tonight. Once their mom agreed to it, they went to their separate bathrooms to shower and get ready. Lexa got dressed in khaki shorts with a blue button up shirt and a pair of grey Sperry’s. Anya dressed in black skinny jeans with a white, low cut top and combat boots. Once the girls were ready, they headed out the door and were on their way to the party at Octavia’s place. The two walked in and were one of the last two to arrive. And it looked like Clarke, Octavia and Raven were already drunk. Lexa and Anya entered the apartment and headed to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Lexa was trying to find her girlfriend and she finally spotted her on the couch with Niylah and talking on the phone. As she got closer she heard what the blonde was saying into the phone. “No Finn. I can’t meet up with you, I’m sorry.” She then saw Niylah put her hand on Clarke’s knee for comfort. “I can’t see you right now. I’m drunk and I can’t leave. If you really want to see me you can come to the party and we can talk.” Lexa couldn’t believe she just heard her girlfriend say that to her ex-boyfriend. She turned on her heel and went to the kitchen. And poured herself a shot. She downed it and then continued to pour herself 4 more until she found Clarke stumble into the kitchen and smile widely at the sight of Lexa. “Baaaabeeee!! You’re here. And you’re so so soooo beautiful. I need to kiss you. Pleaseeeee.”

 

Clarke went to lean in and Lexa found herself pulling away. “Seriously Clarke? You expect me to kiss you when you broke the fucking promise that YOU wanted to make with me just a couple days ago?! Go have fun with Finn when he comes here. Leave me alone and come find me once you’ve had your fun with him.” After Lexa finished her rant, she took 2 more shots and walked out of the kitchen.

 

Clarke was left stunned. She never had an argument with Lexa before tonight. And she knew she didn’t want to ever have one again. ‘How the fuck did she get here without me noticing and I can’t believe she thinks I’m going to cheat on her.’ Clarke thought to herself. She was no longer drunk and she knew she only had one thing on her mind and that was to make things better with her girlfriend.

 

Lexa was sitting by herself on the floor at the end of the hallway with a bottle of vodka in her hand when Clarke found her. The brunette was crying and looking at her phone, probably going through pictures of the two of them. Clarke walked over and sat beside her girlfriend and slowly grabbed the bottle out of her hand. “Baby we need to talk.”

 

“I told you to give me space, Clarke. And I think I deserve that after what I fucking heard you tell Finn. Just please, go.”

 

“No Lex. And I’m not leaving because I want to talk this out before it gets any worse. I know I said we’d give each other space when we had an argument but fuck that. I messed up and I need to explain what happened. I can’t have a good night tonight without you. Please baby.”

 

“You can have a good night with Finn. At least after you ‘talk.’” Lexa scoffed at the blonde, using air quotes.

 

“Ok yeah I invited Finn to the damn party a little bit ago. But we are all his friends here. It’s not like just because we broke up then everyone hates him. I don’t even hate the guy. I fucking told you that and you listened. You cared! I know you probably got the wrong message there Lex and I’m sorry. I was drunk when he called me. But he’s in town because he has this week off for fall break and he’s visiting his parents. He wanted to catch up with me so he kept texting me all day but I never answered his messages. Then he called me which was obviously when you heard that. And that’s why I invited him. So I could catch up with him when there were other friends around. And I wanted to introduce you two. Lexa, he’s still a friend to me. I don’t hate him and I never will. But I love you now. So please don’t stay mad at me and I really want to have a fun time tonight. Please baby. I love you so much and I just realized that I can’t stand it when we fight. I never want this again. So please, say something and then let’s go enjoy this night.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me he was messaging you all day? If he wanted to catch up with you then I wouldn’t have cared Clarke, you know I trust you with anything. But you kept this from me. And I’m very hurt and upset. I told you how things went with Costia and how do you think I felt when I overheard you talking on the phone with him? I’d be lost, Clarke. We need to talk things out with each other if we want anything to work.”

 

“I know baby and I’m so so sorry. I should’ve told you he texted me but I didn’t really think about it because I never answered him. And I expected him to be done with that. But please forgive me and I promise I won’t do something like this again. I don’t like when you’re upset with me.” Clarke nudge Lexa’s side and gave her a pout. The pout got Lexa to smile and giggle at her girlfriend.

 

“Stop using that puppy dog face on me when you’re suppose to be in trouble. It’s too cute to stay mad at.”

 

“I love you Lexa. Come back out and dance with me, please?”

 

“Fine.” Lexa took Clarke’s offered hand and got up. They started walking back to the living room to the party when Lexa stopped then. The blonde turned around and was about to ask what they were doing when Lexa kissed her deeply. Clarke slipped her tongue inside Lexa’s mouth and the two fought for dominance of the kiss. After a while, the two had to pull back to catch their breath but kept their foreheads together. “I love you too. And I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions and getting drunk like that.”

 

The two walked back out into the living room holding onto each other when they noticed Finn walk in the door. He was swarmed with everyone there, trying to talk to him and get his attention. Lexa stiffened in Clarke’s hold and the blonde noticed. She just gave her a reassuring squeeze, “it’ll be fine babe. I promise. I’ll stay right by your side the entire time.” She leaned up and gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek and they made their way to the kitchen to grab a drink.

 

“Clarke. Wow you look great.” The two heard and they turned around to see Finn standing there with a smile on his face as he looked Clarke over. “I’ve really missed you.”

 

The blonde smiled. “Hi Finn. This is my girlfriend Lexa. Lexa, this is Finn.” The guy stuck his hand out and shook Lexa’s hand and smiled warmly at her.

 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard from Raven that you’re great and so is your sister. Speaking of, where is Rae? I didn’t let her know that I was in town because I wanted to surprise their family tomorrow but I guess I’ll surprise her tonight.”

 

“Uh that’s actually a great question. Lex, do you know where her and Anya went? I saw them talking earlier but then when we were in the hall I didn’t know where they went.”

 

“I have an idea.” The brunette smirked and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. She led them down the hallway again and pulled open the door to the guest room and found them laying on the bed, making out. “About damn time girls.”

 

“Oh my god Rae! I’m so happy for you!!” Clarke cheered. “Oh by the way, someone is out here to see you. So bring your girlfriend out here and introduce her.”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend! We were.. Uh we were just talking and then.. An a little help?” Raven stuttered.

 

“I was about to fuck her but you two rudely interrupted. This better be a damn good introduction because we’re headed out after this for some alone time.” Anya nudged Raven and gave her a smirk.

 

“Hey Clarke, where is she?” Finn called out from the living room.

 

“OH MY GOD IS THAT FINN?! FINN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!” Raven jumped off the bed and sprinted into the living room as fast as she could. She jumped into his arms and tackled him on the couch. “I missed you so much. It’s so great to see you again.”

 

“You too, Rae. I was gonna surprise you and your family tomorrow at home, but then I got told to come here by Clarke and I figured I’d just surprise you here. So here I am. I’m here for a week Rae!!” Finn exclaimed to his best friend.

 

“Oh my god this is great. There’s someone I want you to meet though.” Raven told the boy. Before she could get up, she leaned back into the couch and whispered in his ear, “I really really like her so please don’t say anything embarrassing about me.”

 

Finn nodded and chuckled. “I’ll try not to.”

 

Raven then ran back into the guest room and went to Anya. “Come here, I need to introduce you to someone important to me.” The two walked back out to the room and sat on the couch beside Finn again. “Finn this is Anya, Lexa’s older sister. Anya, this is Finn. He’s been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He’s here for a week from college and I haven’t seen him in so long. Oh my god I’m so glad you two get to meet each other!!” The brunette squealed.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Anya. And this one just recently told me, and I quote, ‘I really really like her so please don’t say anything embarrassing about me.’” Finn told her while laughing at Raven’s red face.

 

“Finn I’m going to kill you.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you as well. Babe, why don’t you go talk with Clarke and Lexa? I kind of want to hear some of these stories.” Anya smirked at Raven and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Raven mumbled ‘unbelievable’ and walked away to find Clarke and Lexa, leaving Finn to tell the girl she likes all the embarrassing things about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm having trouble coming up with filler chapters. I'm hoping to get back to regular updates but I hope you enjoy this one :)

A week after the party ended, Finn left town to head back to college. Lexa let Clarke spend time with him, deciding to trust her girlfriend more than anything. She decided to spend some time getting to know Lincoln and Octavia a little better while Clarke was spending time with Finn and Raven. Since the couple loved to work out at the gym, Lexa tagged along one morning. She learned a lot about the two and how they met. They have been dating since 8th grade year when Lincoln transferred schools. Nobody thought the two were serious about a relationship being in jr. high, but junior year they’re still together. 

 

Now it was a Sunday and she was relaxing with Clarke in the blonde’s bed. “Babe, our two months is coming up next weekend.” Clarke told her girlfriend, trying to hint.

 

“Oh it is? I didn’t know.” Lexa answered the blonde.

 

“So do you want to do anything special?” 

 

“Whatever you want Clarke. You pick and I’ll treat you.” Lexa told her girlfriend as she pulled her in to cuddle.

 

“Maybe I wanted to treat you.” Clarke pouted and Lexa chuckled. “Babe I’m serious. You’re always paying for any dates even when I try and offer. Why don’t you ever let me pay?”

 

“I just like to treat you well. And I haven’t told you this, but I recently got a credit card from my mom’s company. Anya and I both got one about 3 weeks ago, and I literally have nothing to spend it on besides my wonderful girlfriend. So I guess that’s why.” Lexa kissed the blonde on the crown of her head as Clarke cuddled further into her.

 

“Really?! Why would you get a card though, I mean you don’t even work there?” Clarke was wondering.

 

“Because my mom is the manager of the accounting firm here. She makes a shit ton of money and she has a lot of power over the people. I think it’s cause the higher ups want to keep her happy, and if her kids are happy then she will be too. They gave us this suite for nothing, Clarke. They gave us all brand new iPhones and they pay the bill. We literally pay for nothing, everything is charged to the credit cards of the company.” 

 

“Wow Lex. That’s amazing. How do you feel about it?”

 

“I honestly don’t know. It’s all surreal. I’m so happy that my mom has this amazing job and we get all these benefits, but I just wish I could sort of be like a normal family, you know? When we got the credit cards, my mom called us to the office to give them to us. Her boss was there and gave us both different opportunities for the future. They will pay for our college too, and then they want us to work for them if we’d like. If we choose to or not, either way, they’ll pay for our college.” Lexa sighed and squeezed Clarke tighter.

 

“Babe, what do you actually want to do?” Clarke questioned her.

 

“I don’t know. I have 3 different job interests, other than working at the firm.”

 

“What are they?” Clarke wondered, slightly worried that she hasn’t talked much about the future with her girlfriend. 

 

“Law, psychology and photography. Either way, I’m attending NYU.” 

 

“That’s great baby! I know we haven’t talked much about the future, and we still have another year together, but it sort of scares me. Not being with you. But you just mentioned NYU and that’s where I’m going too.”

 

“Really Clarke? Oh my gosh this is going to be great babe. What do you want to do?”

 

“I’m torn between art and med. I know I can get into pre-med and follow after my mom, but I really have a passion for art. I will probably end up going into art because it wouldn’t be as expensive or as long as school. And I think I’ll enjoy it more. But med is always my second option. I just hope my mom will support me if I don’t follow in her steps. She’s talked about med for as long as I can remember and it’ll probably crush her if I choose the other path” 

 

“Hey baby, listen to me, okay?” Lexa asked and she waited for Clarke to nod before she continued. “I know I’ve only known your parents for a couple months but if there is one thing I have noticed in that time is that your parents love you so much. And they will always support you in anything you do babe. I will always support you and I will always be by your side. Just like your parents. Sure, your mom may be slightly upset and disappointed at first, but she will want you to succeed just as much. Just talk with them and I’m sure they will understand. If you want me to be there with you for support, I can be. But you should really tell them what you’re considering for your future.”

 

“Thanks Lex. I really needed to hear something like that. You literally are the best thing to happen to me. And I know that my parents will support me, but it’s just kind of hard knowing I’ll disappoint her a little. If you wouldn’t mind coming when I talk with them, I’d really appreciate it.” Clarke kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and tucked her head into her neck.

 

“Of course, Clarke. I’ll be there whenever you choose to tell them.”

 

“I love you so much Lexa. Forever, I promise.”

 

“I love you too baby.” Lexa pulled Clarke and kissed her deeply. She pulled back and looked into Clarke’s eyes as she spoke. “So, now that we got side tracked with that conversation, would you mind if I pay for our anniversary? I promise you can buy for our 3 month if that will make you happy baby.”

 

Clarke grinned at Lexa and nodded. “Yes I guess that’s fine. But I’m definitely holding you to letting me buy next month.”

 

“Deal. As long as I get to treat my girl right this month. Speaking of, where does she want to go?”

 

“Can we stay in a hotel for a weekend? I just need to get away with just you for a whole weekend. If you don’t think we’ll be able to that’s fine. I just really need you to myself and if it’d be for an entire weekend that’d be even better.”

 

“Yes babe, I’ll get us a nice hotel suite for next weekend. And don’t worry about parents or anything, I can take care of them. We’ll be able to go together, alone. It’ll be perfect, sound good?”

 

“Sounds great Lex. You’re so amazing.”

 

“Anything for my princess. You deserve to have the world Clarke. I really love you.”

 

“I love you too. Now, let’s take a nap, I’m exhausted.”

 

Lexa chuckled at the blonde and kissed her. “Alright baby, goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought! I recently made a twitter for my AO3 feeds, follow me and talk with me on there @heda_lexa1 :)


	14. Chapter 14

The next week of school was going by too slow for Clarke’s liking, knowing she would be spending the weekend away with her girlfriend. Lexa talked with her parents and they agreed to letting Clarke go without any protests. Clarke knew the only reason she was able to go with Lexa was because her parents truly liked her and trusted her. She’d never be able to do this with anyone else that she’s dated in the past. And that fact just adds to the love she already has for the girl. But, it was now Wednesday afternoon, and the girls weren’t leaving until Friday after school. Clarke’s parents invited Lexa over for dinner that night and the blonde thought it would be a good idea to talk to them about the future.

 

“Hey babe, what are you doing tonight for supper?” Clarke asked as her girlfriend was getting ready to take a bite of her pizza.

 

“I would assume that whatever I was doing will be canceled and instead I’ll be with you?” Clarke grinned at her girlfriend’s answer.

 

“Yeah if that’s ok? My mom invited you to dinner tonight and I thought that it’d be a good time to talk with them about it.” 

 

“Yeah that’s fine. I’ll come over tonight.” Lexa answered and kissed Clarke on the cheek.

 

“Ooo you get to have a talk with the parents Lex? What’d you do get her pregnant?” Anya joked, causing everyone else at the table to join in laughter. She was fine with her group of friends knowing about her having a dick, they even joked about it all the time. She just didn’t expect Anya to say anything out loud like that.

 

“ANYA!” Clarke shouted as she buried her head into Lexa’s chest. Lexa just let out a laugh and shook her head at her sister’s comment and how quick her girlfriend got embarrassed.

 

“No dumbass, we’re talking about college with her parents.” 

 

“You guys are so disgustingly cute. Do you seriously need to plan your future for college together already? Junior year has barely started and you guys have been dating for like two months. I know you’re happy and all but I just think it’s a little early for that.” Raven commented towards the girls

 

“No Rae, it’s not early. Because I want to be with her after next year so it’s important that we figure it out now.” Clarke told her friend, annoyed with their comments. She understood that they were just pointing things out, but why couldn’t they just mind their own business. She excused herself and went to throw her plate of food away and headed towards the bathroom.

 

“Uh oh. Go get her Lex and tell her we’re all sorry. Goodluck.” Octavia told her.

 

Lexa got up from the table, not bothering throwing her food away, and rushed into the bathroom to find her blonde haired beauty. “Clarke?” She called out as she opened the door but got no response. “Babe it’s me.”

 

“What do you want?” Clarke asked as she came out from the stall.

 

“Woah don’t act upset with me. Please babe. I didn’t do anything.” Lexa defended.

 

“Exactly Lexa. You didn’t do anything!” The blonde pointed out.

 

“I’m confused? They were just joking around baby, they didn’t mean any of it.”

 

“You just sat there while they were saying those things. You even laughed when Anya asked about getting me pregnant. What if I actually was? Would you just laugh then?”

 

“Babe come here.” Lexa held out her arms as Clarke walked into her embrace. “You know how Anya is. She was just joking Clarke. I promise I wouldn’t laugh if you actually were pregnant, okay? I would support you and I’d get you anything you needed no matter what it was or what time of the day. I’d always be there. And for Raven, she was just being obnoxious. She just likes to make stupid jokes like that. I’m sorry for not saying anything, if there’s a next time I will, alright? You know I want a future with you so it doesn’t matter what they say about it, as long as we have each other we’ll be alright. Our friends just like to joke around but they support us together. You know that, right?”

 

Clarke nodded and lifted her head from Lexa’s neck. “I’m sorry for overreacting on you like that. It’s just been a stressful day and I just really don’t want to be away from you for college so it’s important to me.” 

 

“I know baby. It’s important to me too, and I promise that wherever we go, we’ll be together. But we just need to make it past the next couple classes and then we can talk about it.”

 

Clarke just mumbled out an ‘okay’ and buried herself in Lexa’s neck again. “Are you feeling better about it now?” Lexa asked and let out a sigh in relief when she felt Clarke nod. “Good.” She pulled Clarke up for a loving kiss. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Lex.”

 

The rest of the day at school went by quickly and the couple found themselves sitting on Clarke’s couch, making out, waiting for her parents to come home. Clarke was straddling Lexa and Lexa had her hands on the blonde’s hips, slowing moving down to her ass. “Mmm Lex” Clarke moaned out when Lexa grabbed her girlfriend’s ass and started to massage it. “More.” She pleaded as she started rocking her hips into Lexa’s.

 

“Fuck baby. How long do we have until your parents get home from work?” Lexa asked, starting to pick up the blonde and carry her to the bedroom.

 

“They get home between 4:45 and 5:00. It’s 4:15 now we have plenty of time.” Clarke said as she wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist and started sucking marks on her neck.

 

“Mmm. God Clarke. I can’t wait to fuck you. It feels like it’s been so long since we’ve had sex.” Lexa put Clarke down on the bed and didn’t wait another minute. She stripped herself down as Clarke did the same. They were soon standing there naked, drinking each other in. Clarke leaned over and grabbed a condom in her nightstand drawer. She took it out of the package and rolled it on Lexa’s dick.

 

“Come on Lex, I need it. Please” Clarke begged and pulled Lexa down on top of her. She kissed her deeply and moaned out as Lexa slid two fingers through her wet folds. “Put it in Lex.” She begged again.

 

“How bad do you want me to fuck you, Clarke?” Lexa asked. She loved teasing the blonde like this. She loved having Clarke whimpering underneath her and holding all the power.

 

“So so bad. Please fuck me, daddy!” She moaned out, not realizing the words she just let slip out of her mouth. She heard Lexa growl and kiss her hard. 

 

After hearing the word daddy, Lexa knew she was a goner. She grabbed her dick and lined it up to Clarke’s entrance. “Ready, baby girl?” Clarke nodded and moaned when the tip entered so Lexa continued to push until she was all the way in. 

 

“Uh fuck. More daddy. Harder.” Clarke moaned out. 

 

Lexa pounded into her girlfriend harder until she felt Clarke’s walls tighten around her dick. “I’m cumming Lex! Oh god.” Lexa continued to pound into Clarke as her girlfriend came. She then filled the condom with her seed and pulled out once they were both down from their high.

 

“So, daddy, huh?” Lexa asked the blonde and smirked. Clarke’s face turned red in embarrassment and tried to hid her face in Lexa’s neck. “Don’t be embarrassed babe. I really really enjoyed it. If you couldn’t tell.”

 

“You did?” Clarke asked as she slowly lifted her head to look into her girlfriend’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, I really did. Baby girl.” Lexa smirked and kissed her girlfriend again. She was just getting ready to deepen the kiss when they heard the front door shut. “Shit, your parents are here!”

 

“Fuck. Uh get dressed and throw the condom away in my trash. Go clean up and I’ll clean up once you’re done.” Clarke told her as they both struggled to get dressed.

 

When both the girls got dressed and cleaned up, they exited the blonde’s bedroom and made their way to the kitchen where Abby and Jake were getting supper ready. “Hey girls. Supper should be ready in about 40 minutes.” Jake told them both.

 

“Good, we’re both starving.” Clarke told her father as the girls went into the living room to sit on the couch. They put on Netflix and cuddled into each other as they waited for dinner to start and to have a very important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Find me on twitter @heda_lexa1 :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :) My 8 am class for tomorrow got cancelled so I decided to write since I'm wide awake!

Abby and Jake had finished cooking the food and had put it on the table in front of the girls who were seated right next to each other. The four had started to eat before the conversation started from Abby. “So girls, I know it’s been over a month, but how’s the school year going so far? Lexa are you liking the new school?”

 

“Yes, I really enjoy it. It’s a great fresh start and everyone is amazing. It’s nice to be here and fit in again.” Lexa answered with a smile. She truly loved the way her life was headed and she couldn’t picture herself back in California after being in New York City. 

 

“That’s really great, kid. I’m glad you’re adapting well.” Jake told her. “Clarke, how are you coming along? Are you even doing any studying with how much you’ve been drawing a certain someone lately?” He jokingly asked his daughter. 

 

Clarke instantly turned a dark shade of red. “Dad! Stop.” She glanced at Lexa who had a curious look on her face. She groaned as she answered. “Ugh. It’s a surprise. But now that’s probably ruined.”

 

Lexa let a shy smile come across her face. “Then I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” She joked to her girlfriend and earned a laugh from Jake.

 

“So, what are you thinking about for college Lexa?” Abby asked. Lexa picked up that she was the more serious parent out of the two. “I know it’s really early, but I know Clarke is thinking about pre-med at NYU.” She reminded with a proud smile on her face while Clarke looked guilty.

 

“Uh mom. That’s kind of what I wanted to talk about tonight with you. I don’t really think I’m going to go into pre-med.” She said quietly. 

 

“Oh.” Abby answered as she looked down at her plate.

 

“I know you’re probably really upset that I’m not following in your steps. And I wish I could get myself to want to go into it because I’d probably like it eventually. But, I just can’t get into it the way I’m into art. I’m passionate about it and I’m so good at it. And I want you to continue to support me even though I choose something other than you want.” Clarke said and sighed. She really didn’t want to hurt her mom but she knew that Abby wouldn’t be too happy.

 

“I understand that you don’t like it as much as art and I’ll always support you, honey. But I just wished you would give it a shot. You always talked about it when you were a little kid and when you’d go to the hospital with me. You loved it.” Abby told her daughter.

 

“I know I did, but I’m not a little girl anymore. And I’ve always had a passion about art. But, now I’ve been so inspired to draw again since I’ve been with Lexa because I’ve been happier than ever. And I know that I don’t like doing anything more than art. And I can’t see myself doing anything else for my future. I just want you to be proud of me, both of you guys.” She told her parents as she leaned into Lexa’s side.

 

“Sweetie, we’ll always be proud of you. We’ll both always support you. Always. We both want you to follow your dreams and if art makes you happier than med, then follow your heart.” Jake told her daughter. 

 

“I love you both, thank you.” Clarke told her parents. 

 

“So Lexa, back to you. Do you know what you want to go into in college?” Abby asked, trying to get to know her daughter’s girlfriend a little better.

 

“I’m not sure yet. I have plenty of options available to me. The company that my mother works at would like to offer Anya and I both jobs while we get a degree in business if we’d like. If not, my other options would be law, psychology or photography. I’m also planning on attending NYU, like Clarke.” She told Abby and looked down at Clarke who was smiling up at her. “I plan to be along her side no matter what we both choose or what happens.” 

 

“God I love you.” Clarke said as she kissed Lexa on her cheek.

 

“Those are all very good options. It’s good you are looking into different choices in case something doesn’t work out.” Jake told Lexa, smiling at the interaction between his daughter and the brunette.

 

It had been almost two hours since they all finished eating. Jake and Abby decided to go out and catch up with some friends for a few drinks and the couple was sitting on the couch while Lexa was doing her homework. The brunette was trying to focus on the problems but Clarke wouldn’t stop pouting at her. She groaned and threw herself down on the other side of the couch. “Come on Lex, let’s just cuddle for a few minutes. Forget the homework.”

 

“Clarke, I told you I have to get this completed. Just because you don’t have any homework doesn’t mean I don’t. I have a shit ton of studying to do for my test in psychology Friday and I need to do good on it. So just stop, please. Just leave me alone, I can’t deal with this crap anymore!” Lexa was getting frustrated at her girlfriend. She figured Clarke would understand, at least for a little bit longer.

 

“Seriously Lexa? I just wanted a few minutes and then I’d let you get back to studying. But whatever, I’ll be in my room. Either you can stay out here or you can just go home and I’ll see you tomorrow. I don’t feel like arguing over something stupid like this just because you’re frustrated with that class. Sorry I just wanted a little bit of time with you.” Clarke told Lexa as she stood from the couch and made her way to her bedroom. She glanced over her shoulder to find her girlfriend still buried in her textbook and notes. 

 

Lexa noticed the blonde walked away from her, but she just didn’t seem to care about anything other than studying at that moment. This test was a big going to be a big part of her grade and she needed to do well. She was struggling with the last chapter because she wasn’t studying as much since all her time was devoted to Clarke. So she just wanted a few hours to study but apparently her girlfriend just wouldn’t let her. So Lexa sat there for another half hour looking over her stuff until she finally had enough. She closed up her books and walked towards Clarke’s room, needing to make things right with her girlfriend before she went home for the night. When she got to the door, she could hear the blonde sniffling on the other side and when she opened it and peeked inside, she saw her girlfriend cuddled into a ball on her bed with red and puffy eyes.

 

“Hi.” The brunette spoke. The blonde didn’t even look up at Lexa, she just turned her back to face her. Sighing in defeat, Lexa walked over to her girlfriend’s bed where they just were just loving on each other hours before, and sat down on the edge. “Baby, hey. Will you look at me with those baby blues, please?” She asked.

 

Clarke turned over and tears were rolling down her face. “What, Lexa?” 

 

“Baby I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have said the things I did. Please, forgive me? I don’t like seeing you cry, nor do I like being the reason behind it. Please, Clarke. I’m very sorry. I’m just stressed in that class right now and after Friday’s test is over with, you know I’ll be better. I should’ve acted better than that and I’m sorry I didn’t. But, if you don’t want me here then I’ll head home and I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Lexa kissed Clarke on the top of her head and mumbled ‘I love you so much’ in her hair and turned towards the door to walk out.

 

“Just come here. I still want my cuddles from earlier.” Clarke told her when Lexa was almost out the door. This caused the brunette to turn around and practically sprint towards the bed. “I’m still upset with you. But I want you to hold me until I feel better. Then you can go home and sleep.” 

 

Lexa smiled because she was happy that she was able to stay a little bit longer and try to make things right with her girlfriend. “I’ll stay until I’m kicked out, Clarke.” She kissed the blonde’s forehead again and felt Clarke cuddle further into her.

 

“I hate stupid little fights with you.” Clarke admitted.

 

“I know baby. I do too. But you know we’ll have them. Every relationship does and we wouldn’t be a good couple if we didn’t fight. I’m so thankful for you and everything that has happened in our relationship this far babe. And I know we’ve been fighting lately but I’m not going anywhere. We’ve been doing good at talking things out and I really hope we can continue doing so.” 

 

Clarke sighed before she looked into Lexa’s eyes. “ I know I probably overreacted out there and I’m sorry. Truly, I didn’t mean to start an argument. I just wanted to steal you away for a little bit. I know how much school means to you and the last thing I would want is to take up too much of your time to where you’re not focused. So, whenever you study, I promise to lay off until you’re done. I only want the best for you, Lex.”

 

“I think that sounds good to me.” Lexa told her girlfriend and kissed her. She was about to deepen the kiss when her cell phone started ringing. Groaning, she pulled away from Clarke and pulled out her phone to see her mom calling her. “Hey mom. I’m at Clarke’s why? Fine. Yes mom I’ll be home in a bit. Love you too, bye.”

 

“What’s wrong baby?” Clarke asked as she saw the concerned look on her girlfriend’s face.

 

“My uncle Titus apparently was surprising my mom and just got to the apartment. She needs me to come home to see him. So, I’ll see you tomorrow then, beautiful?” Lexa asked.

 

“Of course. Go have fun with your family and I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you baby.” Clarke pulled Lexa in for a kiss.

 

“I love you too. I’ll call you tonight before bed, okay?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded with a grin plastered on her face. “Alright, bye babe.” And with one final kiss and hug Lexa walked out the door to head back home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

Lexa came back home from Clarke’s to indeed find her uncle Titus at her place, laughing with her mom and sister. “Hey guys. Sorry, I just got here. But it’s nice to see you Uncle Titus.” She tells her uncle and walks over to give him a hug. 

 

“Hey kid. Nice to see you too.” He tells Lexa as he returns the hug.

 

“I’ll take your things to the guest bedroom for you.” Indra tells her brother and makes her way down the hall. Anya excused herself to go grab herself a cup of tea while the two talked.

 

“So how’s California since we left?” She asked her uncle who just scoffed at her in return. 

 

“You guys should still be out there. It’s part of your fault why you guys are out here and not back home, so please don’t try to get along with me.” He told her.

 

“What are you talking about it’s part of my fault?” 

 

“If it wasn’t for you and your damn girl problem then you guys would’ve still been there. Your mother only took this job because things were hard for you and she knew you’d like a fresh start. So how does it feel to be the one to ruin your entire family just because you couldn’t handle a girl?” He looked Lexa over before he started to walk away. “Oh, and don’t even bring this up to your mother. She won’t tell you the truth so don’t waste your time.” He called to her over before he joined Anya in the kitchen for some tea.

 

Lexa was left stunned. Did they seriously have to leave everything just for her? Her mom wouldn’t do that. She knew Anya was happy and she could’ve gotten use to the fact that she didn’t have her girlfriend or bestfriend anymore. She would’ve hung out with a different crowd where those two wouldn’t be involved. She was only here because of the job, that’s what she had to believe. She didn’t want to believe her uncle, who clearly hated her. He never got along with her very well for some reason she never understood. He probably didn’t agree with the fact that she kept her penis instead of doing surgery. But it was her decision, nobody elses. If her sister and mother were happy with her, then everyone else in the family could’ve supported her too. She didn’t realize she was tearing up until a tear rolled down her cheek. She needed to call Clarke and talk with her.

 

She went to her room and locked the door. She then changed into a pair of joggers and a hoodie before she dialed Clarke’s number. “Hey babe” She heard on the other end of the phone. 

 

“Hi.” Lexa responded with, sniffling a little bit.

 

“Aw what’s wrong Lex? Are you crying?”

 

“My uncle is such a jerk Clarke. It’s like he doesn’t like me but loves everyone else! He told me that it’s my fault why we are out here in New York and not in California with the rest of my family. Because my mom wanted me to have a fresh start after everything happened. But I don’t believe that. I don’t think my mom would’ve left her family just because of me. I mean Anya had a great life there too so why make us both leave just because of me? I easily could’ve got into a different crowd of friends without having to see those two. I’m just so pissed. I never really got along with him very well compared to the others in my family, but I don’t understand what his problem is. Probably because I kept my penis instead of having surgery but it’s my life. Gosh maybe I should’ve just done the surgery, then I wouldn’t have to be treated differently.” Lexa ranted off to Clarke, who just listened. She didn’t want to interrupt her girlfriend. She just wanted her to get it all out.

 

“Hey baby. Listen to me. Alright?” Clarke asked and she didn’t continue before she heard a mumbled ‘okay’ from the other end. “I love you. So much. Anya loves you and so does your mother. Everyone loves you. Just because your uncle is probably still upset about you guys moving, doesn’t mean it’s your fault. Please don’t beat yourself up about this. And you’re perfect the way you are. If you would’ve done the surgery, then you and Costia would’ve never broken up. You probably would’ve begged your mom to stay in California so you didn’t have to leave her. So then you wouldn’t have moved to New York and you wouldn’t be with me right now. So please, cheer up. You’re great and you always will be. It’s not your fault. Your mother took this to have the best life for her daughters. Look at everything that’s happened because of your mother taking this job. Look at the positives babe, not the negatives, alright?” She told her girlfriend who stayed silent on the phone. Probably understanding everything that the blonde just told her.

 

Sighing, Lexa responded with “Thank you, Clarke.” 

 

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Now, why don’t you get some rest?” She asked her girlfriend, who was definitely exhausted.

 

“I wish I could sleep with you tonight. It’d be nice to cuddle with you.” She admitted.

 

“I know. I wish I was there with you. But, I promise to see you in the morning. Now get some sleep, beautiful. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too. Goodnight babe, sweet dreams.” She told Clarke before hanging up and plugging her phone in. She then went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before falling asleep.

 

The next morning, Clarke surprised Lexa with coffee and a muffin. She knew her girlfriend would need cheered up since her night was a little rough once she left her place. So she gave Lexa the items first period and she got a full smile and a kiss in return.

 

“Thanks Clarke, you’re the best.” Lexa told her as she ate her muffin away.

 

“Are you feeling better today?” She asked. She was really hoping that it would be a good day for her girlfriend.

 

“A little bit. I’m probably just going to end up studying at the little cafe all day instead of my house because I know my uncle will be there.”

 

“That’s probably a good idea babe. I was wondering if maybe I’d be able to spend a little time with Anya?” Clarke nervously asked. She didn’t want her girlfriend to think anything was wrong but she remembered that she told Anya she wanted to get to spend time with her without Lexa around and she figured today would be a perfect day since her girlfriend would be studying the entire day.

 

“Yeah! I think she’d like that. I know I really appreciate you wanting to get to know her more, it means a lot to me babe.” Lexa told Clarke who sighed in relief.

 

“Oh good. I just remember that night after she got mad with us that I suggested we spend time together without you around and we haven’t yet. So I figured today would be good since you’ll be studying for your test tomorrow.” 

 

“You’re great Clarke. I’ll give you her number and you can text her.” Lexa told the blonde. She then took Clarke’s phone and entered her sister’s number in it.

 

Clarke: Hey Anya, this is Clarke. I was just wondering if you were doing anything after school? If not, maybe you and I could hang out for a few hours?

She sent the text and put her phone away just as class started. She couldn’t focus on the lecture for today so she found herself drawing in her notebook rather than listening to the teacher. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket.

 

Anya: Um, sure. I was going to see what Raven was up to but you can replace her today. What are we doing, blondie?  
Clarke: I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping or something for a few hours? Or go to a movie?  
Anya: I’d rather do a movie. There’s a new one I’m dying to see. It’s called Nerve if you want to see it?  
Clarke: OMG yes. I want to see that so bad. Let's head to the movie right after school and then grab some pizza to take home?  
Anya: I think Lex might have to find a new girlfriend because I may steal you away from her lol  
Clarke: Lol good luck with that one! I’ll talk with you at lunch

 

Clarke had a big smile on her face and she pocketed her phone. She looked over to her girlfriend who was eyeing her curiously. “What’s got my girlfriend so happy?” She asked.

 

Clarke laughed quietly and answered “your sister thinks you’re going to have to find a new girlfriend because she may steal me away.” 

 

“Let her try. You’re not allowed to go anywhere, we’re stuck together.” Lexa told her and watched as her girlfriend blushed.

 

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and Clarke soon found herself walking to the movie theatre along with Anya. “So blondie, what made you want to spend some time with me?” Anya asked as they were paying for their tickets, popcorn and drinks.

 

“Uh well I remember when we got in that fight at your place and I wanted to spend some time getting to know you better. I realized we haven’t done that yet so I wanted to take you up on that, and Lex is busy studying all day and I didn’t to bother her so I figured this would be a perfect time.”

 

“Fine with me. I’m just excited to see this movie and for some popcorn.” Anya joked with Clarke who looked a little awkward. “Oh relax Clarke. I was joking. Of course I’m excited to spend time with you too. You’re important to my sister so you’re important to me too. It’ll be good to get to know you and then I can understand why Lex likes you so much.” she teased again and Clarke blushed.

 

“You’re impossible.” Clarke told the girl. “Come on, let’s go get some seats.”

 

Both the girls found themselves completely into the movie. They knew it was going to be a good one and they weren’t disappointed. 

 

“Oh my god that was great. I can’t believe they pulled that ending off!” Anya said to Clarke who was just as excited.

 

“I know it was awesome!” 

 

“So you wanna grab some pizza now?” Anya asked since it was starting to get around supper time. She was having fun with Clarke but she didn’t want to keep her away from Lexa for too long.

 

“Yeah we can get some to go. I know a place around here that’s an easy and quick take out place. My parents friends own it so we won’t have to wait long, especially if there’s a line.” Clarke told Anya who looked impressed.

 

“Sweet. I’m good with that.”

 

“Alright cool. It’s only a small walk from here.”

The two got to the place and found that there was indeed, a long line. Clarke walked up to the front of the line and saw her parent’s friends, Byrne and Hannah. “Hey Clarkey! What can we get ya?” Byrne asked.

 

“Hey guys! I need two large pizzas and an order of breadsticks please. One pizza will be pepperoni and the other will be bacon and pickle.” She looked over to Anya who nodded in response, approving the order.

 

“Alright sounds good. It’ll be just a few minutes.” Hannah told her. When Clarke went to hand over her debit card, Hannah waved her off. “No, honey. Your parents have a tab here, remember? You don’t have to give me anything.” 

 

“Thank you guys.” Clarke told them. Her and Anya went to sit at a table and waited for the pizza to be finished.

 

Byrne called out to Clarke and handed her the boxes, and the two girls took off back towards Lexa’s house. 

 

“So Anya. What’s going on with you and Rae?” Clarke found herself asking.

 

Anya ducked her head and blushed at the question. “I uh, I really like her. I thought I really liked Tristan but he doesn’t compare to her. She’s great. And I thought about asking her if she wanted to make it official in a few weeks. But I’m not sure if she’s in it just for fun or if she’s really into me.” 

 

“Oh trust me. She’s very into you. Whenever she sees you, she’s always blushing or fixing her hair. She smiles so much when your name is brought up and she’s never been this happy in the entire time I’ve known her. She likes you a lot and she’d love to make it official, believe me.” Clarke told Anya and looked over to find the older girl smiling hard and blushing. She never thought she’d see her girlfriend’s sister this way.

 

“Thanks Clarke. I’m really happy with her and I hope she’d say yes.” Anya told the younger girl.

 

“You’re welcome. And if you ever need help with Raven, let me know. I know her better than anyone, besides Finn. And he obviously won’t be back for a little while. So, if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask me. I’d love to help you out.” The blonde told Anya who just nodded in response.

 

The two girls made their way back to Anya’s place and found Lexa inside sitting on the couch on her phone.

 

“Hey babe” Clarke called out which caused her girlfriend to look up. 

 

“Hey” Lexa responded, getting up off the couch and met her girlfriend with a kiss. 

 

“We brought pizza home so let’s dig in” Anya called out from the kitchen.

 

The three girls filled themselves up with pizza and breadsticks. They all ended up in the living room feeling sick with how much food they ate. “How was your guy’s time together?” Lexa asked.

 

“It was a lot of fun. I’m glad we did it. Right Anya?” Clarke looked over to the older girl who was nodding in confirmation.

 

“It was a pretty great day. I’m glad we did it too. It was nice getting to know your girlfriend more Lex. She’s a keeper.” Anya told her sister with a wink and got up to leave them alone.

 

“You’re really great, you know that babe?” Lexa asked. She was still in awe of her girlfriend wanting to get to know her sister better.

 

“I’ve been told.” Clarke responded with a smirk and kissed her girlfriend.

 

“I really missed you today. But I got a lot of studying done and I’m really looking forward to this test tomorrow. I think I’m going to do good on it.” 

 

“That’s great Lex! I’m happy for you. I hope you do good, I’m sure you’ll kick the test’s ass.” The blonde said which caused her girlfriend to laugh.

 

“If you say so.” 

 

“Hey it’s kind of getting late so I’m going to head back home and finish up on some homework but we can FaceTime tonight?” Clarke asked and her girlfriend nodded.

 

“Yeah that’s fine. I need to shower and get to sleep early tonight. But I’ll FaceTime you when you want.” 

 

“Alright sounds good. Will you stay on the phone with me while I walk home?” 

 

“Yeah babe, I’ll talk with you. Don’t worry.” Lexa smiled to Clarke and kissed her. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around Clarke. “I love you, Clarke. So much.”

 

“I love you too, baby. But I better get home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Clarke said and she pulled herself out of her girlfriend’s embrace and kissed her once more before making her way outside and back to her own place for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have an end to this story. I wrote out each chapter's summary and what I want to happen. But good news is that there will be a sequel :D I really hope you guys are liking this fic, comment and let me know what you think!! 
> 
> You guys can follow me on Twitter @heda_lexa1 and talk with me )


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. The next 2 weeks are going to be crazy for me with finals coming up, but I'll try to get a chapter out once a week for you all. Then it'll be Christmas break and I'll be updating all the time! Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

The next day at school went by just as quickly for the girls. Lexa was feeling very good after taking her test and the two were getting things packed. They went to Clarke’s first and got her stuff and now they were at Lexa’s place. The two were just finishing when Lexa’s uncle and mother came through the door and called out for Lexa. When the girls came out to the living room, Indra couldn’t help but give Clarke a hug and talk her ear off. Titus stood staring at the two, probably wondering how Lexa was already in a relationship with another girl. Once Clarke was done talking with Lexa, Indra took it upon herself to introduce her to Titus.

 

“You should be ashamed of yourself for what you said to your niece! She’s amazing and nothing is ever her fault. You’re unbelievable and I hope I never have to see you pretending to be enjoying it here in New York.” Clarke told the man. Indra was looking between the two girls and her brother, who was looking surprised. 

 

“What is she talking about?” Indra asked her brother.

 

“Uh, nothing. I didn’t say anything. She just, uh, must have the wrong person.” He tried to convince her sister. “You know how teenagers can be.”

 

“Bullshit! You need to apologize to her. Right now!” Clarke yelled at the bald guy.

 

“Lexa, what the hell is going on here?!” Her mother shouted out.

 

Lexa sighed. She didn’t want to have to talk about this with her mom but it was better that he was here when she did. “I uh, I didn’t want to talk about it with you because it would just add stress to you. But Uncle Titus here, told me yesterday that the only reason that we had to move all the way to New York from California was because of me. And what I went through last year so you wanted to give me a fresh start. And that you would’ve never taken the job if things worked out better for me, but I don’t believe that because you wouldn’t do that to Anya and I wouldn’t have let you do that if I would’ve known mom! I’m sorry if it was because of me bu-”

 

Indra cut her daughter off and turned to her brother. “Are you fucking serious, Titus? You seriously said that to Lexa?!” She asked and watched as he lowered his head in shame. “You know that I wouldn’t leave because of that! I didn’t want to leave any of my family out in California but when you’re offered a job as amazing as I was then it was hard to pass that up. Sure, it sucks being away from everyone but the life the three of us have here is great. And I’m happy that the girls have met amazing people. I’ve never seen Lexa this happy and it makes me stand behind the decision of taking the job even more. And Anya has been a lot happier lately and I love seeing my girls like this. So if you can’t support that then you can walk your ass out of my place and go to the airport and head back to California.” She yelled at her brother who just nodded and walked away.

 

“Thanks mom. And I’m sorry for not talking to you about this after it happened. I don’t know what he has against me but I hope that it never happens again.” She told her mom and wrapped her arms around her.

 

“I love you sweetie.” She said as she kissed Lexa’s forehead. “Come in here, Clarke. I love you as well. Thanks for making my daughter as happy as she is.” 

 

“Thanks, Ms. Woods.” Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around the two of them. The three pulled apart and Clarke looked down at her watch to see the time. “Well babe, we should probably get going.” And Lexa nodded in agreement.

 

“You girls have fun! Be safe please! And Lex, use protection.” She winked as the two girls’ faces flushed. “I’m too young to be a grandmother yet.” She said laughing.

 

“MOM!” 

 

Indra has never seen her daughter so red before and she couldn’t help but laugh even harder. “I’m sorry. But seriously, be safe and call me if you ever need anything during the weekend. I love you girls!” 

 

“We love you too.” Clarke called out and the two were out the door and headed for the hotel around the block.

 

The two had checked into the hotel and got their room set up. It was around supper and when Lexa decided to order some food. She thought about a pizza but the two just ate it last night, so she called room service.

 

Twenty minutes later, the two were getting ready to enjoy their meal. Lexa had ordered them both baked chicken, potatoes, green beans and a piece of chocolate cake. She was able to get the guy to give her a bottle of champagne as well. She wasn’t sure how or why she got away with it, but she wasn’t complaining.

 

“Mmm Lex. This is amazing.” Clarke moaned as she ate a piece of her chicken. “Thank you so much for this. It’s going to be great.” She said seductively and winked as the brunette blushed.

 

“Um, yeah it will be.” Lexa answered. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous because Clarke has been her girlfriend for two months, but she didn’t want to mess anything up. She had planned for a perfect weekend and she wanted it all to go the right way.

 

“You alright, babe? You look a little worried about something.” Clarke asked once she saw the brunette’s worried face.

 

“No, I’m fine. I just want everything to be perfect this weekend.” 

 

“Lex, this weekend is already perfect. Because you and I are here together. That’s all I wanted, is to be with you. I don’t need you to spend anymore money on me this weekend. I’d be perfectly happy with staying in our room all weekend watching movies. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, I promise.” 

 

“Alright. Let’s finish up eating and watch a movie?” Lexa suggested and she relaxed when she saw the blonde smile and nod in confirmation.

 

The couple finished their meal and changed into sweats while they cuddled into their shared bed while they turned on Safe Haven.

 

“Ugh I love Julianne Hough.” Lexa said when she came on the screen.

 

“Eh, she’s alright.” Clarke said and in response got a glare and a scoff from her girlfriend.

 

“Seriously? You think she’s just alright? She’s amazing, Clarke. She’s one hell of an actress and she’s super pretty. I thought she was great when she had her long brown hair but then she chopped it and colored it blonde, and damn.” 

 

Clarke laughed at her girlfriend who was obsessing over the actress. “Babe, you’re right. She is a good actress, I just wanted to see what you’d say if I disagreed with you. But good to know that you’re looking at other girls like that.” Clarke said playfully and nudged Lexa.

 

“You know I only look at you like that. I obviously won’t get a chance with actresses, babe. But blondes are definitely my favorite, so I’m so damn glad you’re a blonde.” She said and got a huge grin from her girlfriend.

 

“You’re such a sap.” 

 

“You love it.” Lexa giggled at her girlfriend.

 

The two finished the movie in comfortable silence and saw that the time was almost 10. The couple were actually pretty tired so they went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and cuddled back into each other. Lexa started to drift off to sleep when she heard the blonde mumble out “Lex?”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“Thank you. I can’t wait for whatever we’re doing tomorrow, thanks for taking me out this weekend though. I really love you and I just can’t explain it but I’m so happy with you. So just thank you.”

 

“Anything for you. I love you, Clarke.” Lexa kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head and then mumbled out “Goodnight” before the two drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

 

The girls woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. Clarke grumbled and turned the other way while burrowing her face deep in the pillows. Lexa was much more of a morning person so she didn’t mind waking up because of the sun. She got up and closed the curtains for her girlfriend before cleaning up a little in the bathroom. Once she was cleaned up a bit, she walked out of the bathroom to find Clarke lightly snoring and still passed out on the bed. So, she grabbed the room key and took off to head downstairs and get some breakfast for the two of them. She got Clarke waffles with bacon and eggs on the side and a large cup of coffee with lots of cream and sugar. She got herself some waffles as well, but got a side of oatmeal and a banana with a large cup of black coffee. She took a tray with her and took it up to her room.

 

As she was closing the door, she heard Clarke stirring in the bed and she knew her girlfriend was about to wake up. She put the food out on the table and walked over to the bed. “Goodmorning, beautiful.” She said softly as she rubbed her hand up and down Clarke’s back.

 

“Morning, baby.” She mumbled back.

 

“I went downstairs and got us some breakfast. So we can eat when you’re ready.” Lexa said and that got Clarke to get out of bed. Lexa just laughed and shook her head at her girlfriend. She knew Clarke would do anything for food. The couple sat down at the table and ate together. Once they ate all their food and were full, they went to take a shower together. After a round of sex in the shower and getting ready for the day, Lexa broke the surprise to her girlfriend.

 

“So, today is our 2 month anniversary, and I got you a few gifts. I know that this was probably enough of a gift already, but I just wanted to do something else.” She pulled a card and a small box out of her bag. “I just really love you Clarke Elizabeth Griffin and I love spoiling you. And I hope I can do that for a long time and as long as you’ll let me.” She opened the box to Clarke and revealed a small, princess promise ring and Clarke gasped. “I know that it’s only been 2 months and it’s really early for a promise ring, but I already know that I’m not going anywhere from you. I want you to be able to look down and see this ring and know that eventually we’ll have a future together. And that eventually it’s going to be replaced with an engagement ring and then a wedding ring. You’re my princess, Clarke. And I don’t want to do anything without you. I love you so much, but if you don’t want to wear this ring right now because you think it’s too soon, then you can wait for however long you want. I just want you to have it.”

 

“Oh gosh, Lex. I love you so so much. People might say that it’s too soon, but I don’t care what they say. You’re my everything after 2 months and you’ll always be everything to me. I feel like I’ve known you forever. I love it, thank you!!” She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and smothered her in kisses.

 

“I also got you this card, and it kind of has our plans in it for the day if you want to do it.” Lexa told the blonde after they pulled apart.

 

Clarke took the card and opened it to see two VIP tickets to Nicki Minaj’s concert and she screamed. “OH MY GOD!!”

 

“I know that you’re like obsessed with her and she’s your favorite so I had my mom’s firm get me VIP tickets for tonight’s concert. So don’t say anything about the cost because these were actually free.” 

 

“I can’t believe I’m actually going to meet and watch Nicki freaking Minaj!! Did I mention how damn awesome you are?! Gosh I love you!!” She shouted and squealed. 

 

Lexa just laughed as her girlfriend couldn’t stop squealing. She was so happy to see Clarke this excited and she found herself looking forward to tonight even more.

 

“So babe, the concert starts at 7:30 but we have to be there for meet and greet at 6:00. The limo is going to come pick us up at 4:30 because we’re going out for Italian before, we already have a reservation at your Uncle Marcus’s place so you’ll get to see him.” She flashed the blonde a smile who looked back at her with so much love in her eyes.

 

“You’re seriously the best. But, I am not letting you pay for dinner. Once my uncle knows it’s us there then he won’t make us pay. I do enjoy it all, babe. But you’ve already done so much, so you’re not paying for dinner tonight.” She told her girlfriend who just nodded in response.

 

The two decided to take a small nap before they had to get ready, knowing that they would be awake late tonight for the concert. Once the couple woke up, Clarke went to the bathroom to get ready. She decided to curl her hair and put on makeup that brought her eyes out. She settled for skinny jeans with a few holes in them, with a blue top that showed off her cleavage and a pair of heels. 

 

When she walked out of the bathroom, Lexa dropped her mouth open at the sight of her. “You look so gorgeous, babe.” 

 

“Thank you, you look pretty great yourself.” She told her girlfriend and gave her a wink. Lexa was dressed in a pair of khakis with a white button up shirt. She wore a pair of white Sperrys with her hair back in braids and light makeup.

 

Lexa blushed at the comment and held her hand out for Clarke. The blonde intertwined their fingers together and grabbed her purse as they made their way out to the front of the hotel as the limo was just arriving. The two girls got inside and Lexa opened the cooler to find a bottle of champagne. She opened it and poured two glasses and handed one to Clarke. After the girls finished their glass, they were arriving at the restaurant. 

 

As the girls made their way to their reserved seats, Clarke’s uncle was coming around the corner to greet them. Clarke ordered chicken alfredo while Lexa ordered a chicken caesar salad. The two girls had light conversation while they were waiting for their food. Once two girls finished their meals and left the restaurant, they were back in the limo heading towards the concert. Clarke couldn’t contain her excitement any longer and soon they were stepping out of the limo and walking towards the building. Lexa was holding Clarke as she was squealing and jumping around.

 

“Babe, I still can’t believe you did this. You’re getting so lucky tonight!” Clarke told her girlfriend and Lexa blushed in response.

 

The two entered the concert after handing their tickets to get scanned, and they made their way to the backstage. They had to follow certain instructions when they got there on where to go but they eventually found their way. There was a small line up of people waiting in line ahead by the time they got there. They were allowed to enter at 6:00 and it was currently 5:50. Time was moving by slow for both Clarke and Lexa. Finally the line started moving right at 6:00 and 15 minutes later, they were up next. 

 

Clarke could see Nicki right in front of her getting a picture with a girl and she felt like she was about to faint. Lexa had to hold her up and keep her balanced. She grabbed the bottle of water that she had bought earlier and gave it to Clarke. The blonde drank it all and felt a little better and then it was their turn. They were allowed to get a picture taken with Nicki and an autograph as well. 

 

“Hi girls, thank you for coming!” She announced to Clarke and Lexa as they were making their way over to her. 

 

Clarke just looked stunned and couldn’t speak. Lexa quickly grabbed her girlfriend and spoke up. “Sorry, she’s just really excited to see you. She’s a huge fan of yours and I just surprised her with these tickets a few hours ago so she’s a little shocked. I’m Lexa and this is Clarke.”

 

Nicki just laughed at the two, “So she’s a huge fan, huh?” She asked Lexa who was trying hard to get her girlfriend out of her daze.

 

“Oh yeah, totally. I’ve never met someone who loves a celebrity as much as her.” Lexa replied and she let out a sigh of relief as she finally got her girlfriend back to normal.

 

“Hi Clarke, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m glad you got out of your daze there.” Nicki said as laughed lightly. 

 

“OH MY GOSH!” Clarke screamed as she realized that Nicki Minaj called her by her first name. “It’s so nice to meet you, I’m such a big fan.” She squealed.

 

“It’s nice to know. How about a couple pictures for my biggest fan, huh?” 

 

The two girls got on each side of Nicki and the photographer snapped a picture for them.

 

“Hey Dave, I know I’m not suppose to allow pictures on cell phones, but can we do it for these two?” Nicki asked her assistant who nodded in response. The three got a picture together again on the blonde’s phone, and then Lexa offered to take a picture of the two of them for her girlfriend. Clarke and Nicki were hugging each other in the picture and the blonde looked so happy that it made Lexa feel great inside.

 

Nicki was even nice enough to take a selfie with the two on her own phone and she posted it on her Instagram page with the caption “Met my biggest fan and her cute girl tonight. Enjoy the show NYC!!” And the blonde thought she was going to pass out yet again. The couple got their autographs and exited the room and made their way to their seats. The concert wasn’t going to start for another 45 minutes but they were fine with just waiting. Lexa said and watched her girlfriend as she went on about how great of a night this was.

 

The concert finally started and the couple stood up with the rest of the crowd. Clarke was singing along to every song and Lexa was singing along to the parts she did know. The two were dancing with each other and having a great time. The concert ended up lasting until 10 and the two didn’t want to leave. They went out to enter the limo and made their way back to the hotel.

 

“Thank you so much for a great day, baby. This was amazing and I definitely wasn’t expecting anything like this to happen this weekend. Thank you again. I love you so much.” Clarke told Lexa and then leaned in to capture her girlfriend’s lips.

 

Lexa pulled back and leaned her forehead against Clarke’s. “You’re welcome. Like I said earlier, you’re my princess. And I promise to treat you like one. I love you so much Clarke. I never want to let you go. Thanks for making me see the good in everything in only 2 short months, I can’t wait for more with you. This weekend has been amazing and I’m glad you’re the one who found me that day I was standing out in front of the school and invited me to that party. I’m so glad you’re mine.” She told the blonde and kissed her cheek. “I do believe you said earlier that I’d be getting lucky tonight.” She smirked at the blonde and winked at her.

 

“Yeah, you deserve that. Damn, do you deserve it. I can’t wait to go all night with you. I’m going to suck you as soon as we get in that hotel room, then I’ll sit on your face while you fuck me with your tongue, and then I’ll ride you. Then, if you want to go for another round after that, I’ll let you take me from behind while I’m on my hands and knees.” She said seductively and Lexa moaned in response before she collided her lips with Clarke’s.

 

And when the two got up into the hotel room that night, they did just that. They made love over and over again until they were too tired to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! I always enjoy hearing from you guys :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @heda_lexa1


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

It had been a little over a month since the girl’s weekend away at the hotel and everything was going great for the two. Basketball season was about to start up so Lexa had been busy practicing and spending time with the team. The coach, Pike, was very strict. He knew his game and the players respected him for it. He decided to make both Lincoln and Lexa captains since they were the two best on the team. 

 

The team was in practice, going over their warm ups and drills for the first game of the season, when the cheerleaders came in the gym to practice as well. Lexa recognized the majority of them, except one. The girl was about Clarke’s height, brown curly hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty and Lexa could feel the girl staring at her after Lexa continued with practiced. An hour later, the team was done practicing and Lexa walked over to the bleachers to grab her water bottle before going to the locker room. She wanted to get a quick shower in before she went to see Clarke. She was brought out of her thoughts when the girl who she didn’t recognize from earlier started talking to her. 

 

“Hi there” She said towards Lexa and gave her a flirty smile.

 

“Hi” Lexa said back, slightly confused as to who this girl was.

 

“I’m new here, if you’re wondering. My name is Stacy and the captain of the cheerleading squad now.” 

 

“Oh alright. I guess I didn’t know we were getting a new girl. Uh, I’m Lexa and I’m one of the captains of the basketball team.” 

 

“Yeah, I already know who you are. I was asking about you earlier.” She winked at Lexa.

 

Lexa was feeling very uncomfortable with this girl. Sure, anyone with eyes could tell the girl was pretty. But she already had a gorgeous girl waiting for her. “Oh, well I’m not sure what you really wanted to know about me.”

 

“Well I just thought that you were very beautiful and you sure know how to play on the court. I wouldn’t mind getting to know you a little better, maybe you can show me around the school and around the area sometime? Let me give you my number.” She rambled off to Lexa and grabbed the brunette’s phone out of her hand and quickly entered her number.

 

Lexa grabbed her phone back from the other girl and deleted the contact. “Um, sorry. But not to be rude or anything but clearly you didn’t ask much about me. I’m already with somebody and you’re not it and you won’t be it. I’m sorry, but I’m too happy with my girlfriend. So if you’ll excuse me, I have to make my way to her place.” She said as she excused herself. She was just passed Stacy when she heard the girl call out, “game on, Lexa.”

 

Lexa hurried to the locker room and grabbed her things. She decided to just shower at Clarke’s place because she didn’t want this Stacy chick to try anything on her when she’d be alone in the locker room. She didn’t trust her and she needed to let Clarke know about the run in and what all happened before she heard rumors. She wouldn’t put it past the new girl to spread stuff, especially when she heard her call out ‘game on.’ 

 

She was exiting the school building and walking on her way to Clarke’s, when her phone buzzed. She looked down and saw that it was Clarke texting her. Smiling she opened the phone but quickly frowned once she ready the text. It was a screenshot from the new girl’s Twitter page. The tweet had said, “Damn is the captain of the basketball team hot as hell. She was definitely playing hard to get. Game on, gorgeous ;)” After she read the screenshot, she looked at what Clarke typed out.

 

Clarke: Look what Harper just sent me.  
Clarke: WHAT THE FUCK!!!  
Clarke: If anything happened with that bitch you better tell me.  
Clarke: I swear Lexa, you better be on your way to my damn house right now and explain.

 

Before Lexa could type out a response, she realized she was right in front of Clarke’s place. She knocked on the door and saw a pissed off blonde on the other side.

 

“Baby, listen. It’s not what you think. I swear. You know I would never do anything to hurt you! That girl is a bitch and she wouldn’t leave me alone.”

 

“Explain Lexa. Because all it sounds like is that you were flirting with her. I know you wouldn’t cheat on me but what the fuck.” Clarke shouted as she walked away from the door.

 

“Do you seriously think that I would even flirt with another girl, Clarke? Because if you do, then you definitely don’t know me very well and you don’t know how in love I am with you. And you definitely don’t know what losing you would do to me. So if you really think that I’m going to do anything with this girl then tell me to leave right now. But if you believe me, let me explain what happened with her.” Lexa pleaded.

 

“Fine. Come sit.”

 

The two sat on the couch together, legs crossed and facing each other. Clarke looked pissed and Lexa just looked drained.

 

“Babe. You do know how much I love you right? And that I would never do anything to hurt you or our relationship, right?” She said and waited until she got a nod from her girlfriend. “Good. Alright, so obviously she’s new. I didn’t even know we were getting a new girl let alone the captain of the cheerleading squad. I could feel her staring at me during practice and then I went over to grab my water bottle from the bleachers and I thought I was the last one in the gym. But she came up to me and wouldn’t quit flirting with me. She told me how attractive I was and how she already asked about me. But she obviously didn’t listen too well because anyone would’ve told them how happy I was with you. She wanted me to show her around and get to know me better so she grabbed my phone out of my hands and entered her number quickly. I deleted it right away and told her that I was happily in a relationship with you. I walked out of the gym and heard her call out ‘game on, Lexa.’ I wanted to shower in the locker room but I was afraid she’d try something since I would’ve been the only one in there so I just grabbed my things and left. And I was on my way here to explain everything to you, I swear. And then you texted me that and I know that you probably got the wrong idea but just believe that I would never do anything to put our relationship in danger. I know how it feels to be cheated on and I don’t want anyone to feel that way. I promise you Clarke, that I didn’t do anything other than what I told you and I don’t plan on it.” She finished talking and looked up to the blonde. All she could see was a mixture of anger and love. 

 

“I know that you wouldn’t do anything. I guess I just like to jump to conclusions right away without thinking. I’m sorry for that. I love you so much Lexa but holy shit when I see this bitch tomorrow I’m definitely going to have some words to say to her.” 

 

Lexa laughed at her girlfriend. “That’s fine with me. Just as long as we’re good and happy, you can do whatever you want to her. She needs to be put in her place anyways.” She kissed the blonde on her forehead. “By the way, this jealous side of you is hot as hell. It’s kind of a turn on.”

 

Clarke smirked at her girlfriend and replied. “Well, then I hope when we see this bitch tomorrow and I get defensive that you don’t have a little problem down there.” She rubbed Lexa’s bulge as she spoke.

 

“Mmm, baby. And what happens if I do?” Lexa moaned out.

 

“Then I guess we’ll have to find a closet or something so I can take care of your problem. I’ll let you fuck me hard and hopefully that dumb bitch will be walking by and she’ll hear us and then she’ll finally back off.” Clarke said as she was starting to slide her hand under Lexa’s sweats and boxers. She grabbed her girlfriend’s dick and started to stroke it.

 

“Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa gasped as the blonde started stroking faster. “Keep doing that. Oh my god that feels so good.” 

 

“Mmm baby, you’re so hard. I love that your dick gets so hard for me. That Stacy bitch will never get you like this, will she?”

 

“No. Fuck, baby. You’re all mine and I’m all yours.”

 

“Good girl.” Clarke said as she lowered her head down and licked from the base to the top of Lexa’s dick and swirled her tongue over the tip. She then took her girlfriend’s dick in her mouth and sucked. Lexa’s hand moved to blonde hair, gripping and bobbing her up and down. 

 

“God, baby girl. Your mouth feels so good.” Clarke reached down and grabbed her balls which caused Lexa to let out a loud moan. Clarke continued to suck her girlfriend off and Lexa was moving her hips up off the couch, trying to push her dick further into the blonde’s mouth. Clarke started rubbing Lexa’s balls faster and harder which caused Lexa to moan out in pleasure again. “Clarke! Fuck, I’m cuming. Oh god, baby.” She said as she emptied her load into Clarke’s mouth who swallowed it all. 

 

After she knew that Lexa was finished, she took her mouth off and licked her lips, gathering any extra cum off her lips and chin. “You taste so good, baby.” Clarke said as she kissed her girlfriend. Lexa moaned in response as she tasted herself. She was just about to push Clarke back on the couch when the door opened. Lexa jumped off her girlfriend and struggled to pull up her pants. She just got them up as Jake and Abby were walking in but they were caught by their flustered looks. Both girls were blushing, not bothering to make eye contact.

 

“Hey girls” Jake broke the awkward silence and started laughing when the two still refused to make eye contact. “Stop making this even more awkward!”

 

Abby looked unimpressed. “We went out and got Chinese. We got Lexa some because we figured she would be here.” She said as she started to make her way to the kitchen. She turned around and called out “Do not let us walk in and catch you guys like that again, girls! Lexa, keep it away if you’re not in the bedrooms. Got it?!” She scolded and the girls nodded, both embarrassed.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed. It all happens, she’s just having a rough day. You two are fine.” He said and started laughing again before walking off into the kitchen to join his wife.

 

Everything is going great the next day at school. Lexa is ready for the game tonight, Clarke is keeping an eye out for the new girl and all their friends are being supportive after hearing about what happened. The group is sitting at the table during lunch, enjoying the conversation and getting excited about the game. Lexa excuses herself to use the bathroom and that’s when Stacy used her chance to follow the brunette. Clarke happened to look towards the doors and saw the other girl following her girlfriend so she jumped out from the table and ran after her.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” She asked as the girl was of course, headed to the bathroom.

 

“She told me that she wanted to talk at lunch.” Stacy tried to tell Clarke, but the blonde wasn’t having it.

 

“Bullshit. Stop lying to me and go find a different girl before I punch you in the face.” 

 

Stacy laughed at Clarke but didn’t back down. “Oh sweetie, Lexa doesn’t want someone like you. You’re not a jock. Trust me, I’ve been in this situation before and I always get what I want. Maybe you should get someone new, blondie. And let Lexa have a little fun with me.”

 

Clarke flung herself on the girl and took her down to the ground. “You’re such a bitch!” She raised her arm and brought her fist down to collide with Stacy’s jaw. She did that once more and tried for a third before she felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her up.

 

“Woah baby, calm down.” Lexa tried to reassure her girlfriend who looked ready to kill the girl on the ground. “She’s not worth it, Clarke. I promise. You don’t need to be getting expelled for this, now let’s go.” She said as she grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and started walking down the hall. 

 

“She was telling me that you don’t want someone like me because I’m not a jock. And that she’s been in a situation like this and she always gets what she wants.” Clarke was telling her girlfriend as they made their way to the library. “Lex, if you want a jock or someone else then you can go have them. I probably rushed into things when I saw you outside the school that day, and maybe you wanted to find someone else at this school to be with. But, if you happen to want someone else then yo-”

 

She was cut off by Lexa’s lips on hers. She didn’t know what was happening until the brunette pulled away. “Clarke, listen to me. I don’t want anyone else but you. And yeah, maybe we did rush into things when I first got here, but I don’t want anyone else. You may not be on any sports teams or you might not be a cheerleader, but you’re my girl. I love you for who you are, babe. And that is not going to change. I love that you’re not those things because then that’d make you someone you’re not. You’re perfect the way you are and I don’t want anything different about you. I love that you’re an artist and that you’re going to follow your dreams. You’re my girl, Clarke. And I’ll always love you. Don’t listen to what that bitch says, she doesn’t know me. You’re the only one who matters to me.”

 

Clarke smiled at hearing her girlfriend’s words. “Thanks, Lex. I love you.” She kissed her girlfriend once more before the bell rang and the two broke apart. “Come on, we better get to class.” Lexa nodded and stood up, offering a hand to her girlfriend and the two walked out and into the hallway happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts and follow me on Twitter @heda_lexa1 :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the late update! But good news I'm done with my first semester of finals :D Hopefully I can get another one out in a couple days. Hope you enjoy!

The next day, the girls were sitting in their first period class together. The first game of the season was tomorrow and Lexa was ready. Clarke even offered her to come over after school to get her ready even more and Lexa was waiting for the day to be over. Stacy ended up having the class with them and sat right behind the couple, who were in their own little bubble. The girl cleared her throat and the couple turned around to see her staring at them. Clarke became outraged and just wanted to scream at the girl. She wanted to call her a bitch but before she could, the girl started talking.

“Look, guys. I’m, uh sorry for what I’ve done. When I asked about Lexa, I didn’t pay attention to when Harper told me she was in a relationship. I tuned that part out because I saw her looking at me. But, I guess she just wondered who I was because she never saw me. I’m sorry for what I caused. I should’ve backed off the moment she told me she was with you, Clarke. And I’m sorry. But I go after things I like and I’m used to getting what I want, but when I got a broken jaw yesterday, I figured I better stop.” She laughed lightly at the last part. “So again, I’m sorry and I won’t bother you two again. Thanks for knocking some sense into me, Clarke. I guess I won’t be doing this again. So again, I’m really sorry and good luck at the game tonight, Lexa.”

The apology left both girls shocked. They were sure that Stacy was going to try to start something else today, but they never expected this to come out of her mouth. “Um. Thank you, that means a lot to us.” Clarke managed to get out, still shocked. She looked over to Lexa who could only nod in agreement. Before any of the girls could say anything more, the bell rang and the teacher started class.

After school, the girls made their way back to Clarke’s house. They knew they couldn’t go to Lexa’s since Anya would be there, and most likely Raven as well. Clarke’s parents were at work so that gave the two of them plenty of time to be alone. 

As soon as the girls entered Clarke’s bedroom, Lexa pushed Clarke up to the door and assaulted her neck with her mouth. “Lex, babe.” Clarke moaned out as she felt her girlfriend sucking her pulse point, leaving a dark mark there.

“Hm?” Lexa got out as she continued to suck.

“I don’t want you to get tired before your game, sweetie. Let me do the work.”

True to her word, Clarke made Lexa relax and feel good. She guided them to her bedroom, away from the door, and took off their clothes quickly. She wanted to give Lexa a good pregame blowjob because she knew it would get her girlfriend to play better. So once she had Lexa laying on her bed, she started to trail licks and kisses down her girlfriend’s body. She grabbed her hard shaft and started to stroke, while continuing her way down Lexa’s abs. Clarke finally lowered her head to take in Lexa’s dick. She felt a strong hand go to her hair and help guide her. She made sure to take all of Lexa in, before bringing her head up to the top and continuing the motion. Lexa was moaning and crying out as her girlfriend brought her tongue out to lick the underside of her shaft and started massaging her balls. She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Clarke, I’m gonna cum!” She moaned out and with a few more sucks, she was emptying herself into her girlfriend’s mouth. She watched as Clarke swallowed every last drop and licked the head once more, before crawling back up to kiss her girlfriend.

“Baby, that was amazing.”

Clarke giggled and cuddled into her girlfriend’s side. “I wanted to give you some good luck before your first game and if you win, you’ll be getting more tonight.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that. I’ll have my good luck charm in the crowd though, so I’ll be playing my best.” Lexa told the blonde who was blushing. 

“Come on, Lex. We should get up. Don’t you have to be at the school soon?” Clarke asked and got a nod for her answer. “Alright, let’s get ready and I’ll go with you. I don’t mind being early, as long as I get to watch my cute girlfriend warm up.” 

The two left Clarke’s house and headed back to the school to find most of the team already in the gym shooting. The only other people there were a few parents, the cheerleaders, and Octavia who was drooling over Lincoln. Clarke kissed her girlfriend once more, wishing her good luck, and made her way to Octavia. 

Not too long after, the gym started filling up. Anya and Raven showed up and made their way over to sit by the girls and the cheerleaders started their cheers.

The game started and Clarke was surprised with how good her school was. Lincoln and Lexa were unstoppable together, causing turnover after turnover which resulted in them winning by 20 points. 

Once Lexa came out of the locker room, showered and ready to go, Clarke jumped in her arms and kissed her deeply. “I’m proud of you babe, good game out there!” 

Lexa giggled in response, face being peppered with kisses. “Thanks, baby. Told you I had my good luck charm.” She winked at the blonde as she lowered her to the floor and laced their hands together.

“So, what do you say we go get some Chinese and have a movie night at my place?” The blonde asked as the two made their way out of the school and into the cold air.

“There’s no place I’d rather be.” Lexa mumbled as she kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head. The two made their way to the Chinese take out place around the corner before Lexa remembered words that Clarke told her earlier. “After we eat, I believe I was told that I’ll be getting more than just that blowjob if we won. And we won, so I expect some great rounds of sex tonight, babe.” She whispered and bit down gently on the blonde’s earlobe which caused the girl to shiver.

“Oh you’ll be getting plenty, baby. Don’t worry about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya thought :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so sorry about this later update! I was planning on posting this earlier in the week, but I have been busier than I expected over my winter break. I really hope to get another chapter up at least by Monday. Enjoy this one :)

Three weeks have passed since Lexa and the team had their first game, and they’ve won every game since. But now, it winter break which meant Christmas and New Years. And Lexa wanted to make sure that Clarke had an amazing time for both. She hasn’t been able to spend much time with her girlfriend outside of school. Her life lately been consumed with practice, games, and studying for finals. But, now the school gets 2 and a half weeks off and she only had practice a couple days a week.

Lexa wanted to get Clarke the perfect gift for Christmas, which is how she found herself canceling her day with the blonde to go shopping with Anya, Raven and Octavia. She wanted some advice on what she wanted to pick up, so she asked her girlfriend’s two best friends to come along. The 4 of them arrived in the mall and Lexa took them straight to the jewelry store. Since she already got Clarke a ring, she wanted to look at the necklaces. 

“Damn, Lex. If I would’ve known you treat your girlfriend like this then I would’ve stole you away from Clarke.” Raven joked and it earned a glare from Anya.

“Well, you’re stuck with me instead. Sorry, babe.” She said as she kissed Raven’s temple.

“What exactly are you looking for in the necklace?” Octavia asked.

“I want silver with diamonds. Either an infinity sign or a heart. I think I like the infinity sign more but either will do.” She sighed as she made her way over to look in the second case.

“Ooh Lex! Come look at this one.” Raven called out from across the room. When Lexa made her way over to the case, she could instantly see her girlfriend wearing that. It was a silver, infinity necklace with diamonds covering the top cross. It wasn’t too big, it was the perfect size.

“Can I get that out for you, miss?” The sales lady asked in which Lexa gave her a nod.

“Yes, please. I would like to purchase that one.” 

“Alright. Let’s make our way over to the register and I’ll wrap it up for you for Christmas and then I’ll get the payment.” The lady moved to go to the back and Lexa glanced over her shoulder to see her friends and her sister still drooling over the jewelry. The lady came back with a small gift bag in her hand. “Alright, I got that settled for you. Now if you would swipe your card here, you’ll be good to go.” Lexa did as the lady told, and she was then leaving the store, with the other 3 girls following behind.

“Alright, where to now Lex? Cause I’m sure you’re getting more for Clarke.” Octavia asked which caused Lexa to smile shyly and dip her head. “You’re good for her, you know? She’s never been spoiled like this before, even though she was with Finn. He’s nothing compared to you.” 

“Thanks, O. She just deserves to be treated special. I already ordered a Nike jacket online for her, but I want to get a bear and a blanket. Then I’ll be done.” 

The girls made their way to JCPenney and Lexa found a cute bear to give Clarke. It was a decent sized, white teddy bear that she knew her girlfriend would love. She also found a soft, blue and green chevron blanket. 

“Clarke’s gonna love it, Lex. You did really good for her. Now, let’s get some food and head back home” Raven suggested as they walked out of the store and into the chilly air, in search of some food.

While Lexa was out with the three girls, she had no idea what her girlfriend was doing. She thought the blonde would be at her house, watching Netflix or waiting for Lexa to get home. Little did she know, that as soon as their plans got canceled, she wanted to finish up Lexa’s shopping. She only needed to get her girlfriend one more thing. She already ordered a pair of of white Vans that came in yesterday, along with a drawing she made of the two of them. The drawing was the two girls smiling at each other after Lexa’s first win of the season, ignoring the rest of the people around them in the gym. Now, the blonde wanted to look for a watch for her girlfriend.

She called Harper, who was with Monroe as well, and asked them to come over to her place and go shopping with her. She didn’t want to get ahold of Raven or Octavia because she didn’t want either one of them to slip and tell Anya or Lincoln. Once the 2 girls arrived at Clarke’s place, they headed to the Subway to go to Macy’s. 

“So Clarke, what all exactly are you getting your girl?” Monroe asked.

“Well, I ordered a pair of Vans for her, and I drew her a picture of us. But, today I need help picking out a watch.” She told the two who were surprised.

“Damn, Griff. Going all out, huh?” Harper smirked.

“Do you guys think it’s too much? I mean I know that Lex is going to be getting me a lot because the company pays for basically everything. And I know that she won’t care if I only get her one thing, but I want to spoil her like she does me.” Clarke sighed and glanced down to the ring on her finger and brought it up to the girls. “I mean, she already got me a promise ring after two months because she wanted to show she was in this forever. I can only imagine what she’s getting me for Christmas.”

“You’re going to be fine, Clarke. She’ll love your gifts, you guys are perfect together.” Monroe reminded the blonde.

“Thanks guys. I’m really glad that I found her awkwardly standing in front of the school and then invited her to that party. I can’t believe what things would be like if it never happened.” Clarke laughed lightly and the girls were soon headed out into the cool air and on their way to the store. 

“So, what brand and color of watch are you looking for? My mom is obsessed with them so I know quite a bit about them.” Harper told the blonde.

“I want white. I think she looks good in that.” Clarke laughed and blushed at her comment. “I saw a really nice Fossil one, online on their website. So I’m hoping they have that in stock. If not, I’ll just have to order it and pay extra for it to arrive on time.”

Harper nodded, “my mom has one of those. They’re really nice, she likes it. So I’m sure Lexa will be happy.”

Clarke smiled at Harper’s response as they made their way into the store and to the sales lady at the counter. “Hi, how can I help you ladies today?” 

“I’m looking for a white, Fossil watch for my girlfriend. I saw it online on the website and I was hoping you’d have it in stock today.” 

“Oh yes! We do have one left. If you can follow me just over here I can let you take a look at it.” The sales lady directed the girls over to the end of the case and got out the watch Clarke was talking about. 

“It’s perfect!” Clarke exclaimed as took the watch from the lady and looked it over. “I’ll take it.” 

“Great! Now if you want to come over here, I’ll get you all paid for and settled to go back.” Clarke got her card out and paid for the watch, and then the three girls were on their way out of the store and headed to grab some food before heading back home.

“Thanks for coming along with me, guys. I really appreciate it.” Clarke said with enthusiasm laced in her voice. “It’s been awhile since we’ve hung out outside of school or parties. I miss it, over break we’ll all have to have a girls weekend at O’s or Rae’s.”

“Definitely! That sounds good to me” Monroe cheered while Harper nodded in agreement.

“Great! Thanks again for coming, guys. I had a good time and I’ll plan a weekend.” Clarke said as they got to her place. She bid the two farewell and made her way inside to set her gifts for Lexa in the hall closet before calling Lexa and telling her to come over when she was finished with whatever it was that made her cancel their plans earlier.

Half an hour later, Lexa showed up to her girlfriend’s place with a bag of junk food, ready to binge watch movies and cuddle up with her girlfriend all night. “Hey, baby.” She said when she spotted the blonde.

“Hey, yourself, cutie.” Clarke called out as she reached up and kissed her girlfriend.

“Wanna watch some movies and cuddle up together?” Lexa asked the blonde who just nodded, tiredly in response.

Lexa moved to the kitchen to make the popcorn while Clarke went into her room and turned on Netflix. Once Lexa returned, she got out a bag of Dove chocolates and a bag of sour gummy worms, along with two Dr. Peppers for them.

“Dang, babe. You’re really going all out on the junk food tonight.” Clarke teased as she pulled Lexa to lay down on the bed with her. She opened up the bag of gummies and threw a couple in her mouth.

The two started a Disney movie and cuddled up into each other. A little into the movie, Clarke spoke up. “So, what had you canceling our plans earlier?”

“Well, I had to finish up my Christmas shopping for my beautiful girlfriend.” Lexa said and kissed her girlfriend’s temple. “What’d you do?”

“Uh, I kinda did the same.” The blonde responded, laughing along with Lexa.

“Well, I’m glad that’s done then. So, next week will be our first Christmas together and I hope you enjoy what I have picked out for you.” Lexa said shyly.

“I’m sure I’ll love it baby. And I hope you love what I have for you as well.” Clarke told Lexa and ended the conversation with a searing kiss.

“I love you, gorgeous.” Lexa said in between kisses.

“And I love you, babe. Now, let’s watch this movie and not let any of this junk go to waste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved this one! Their first Christmas and New Years will be next chapter :) Kudos and leave a comment to let me know what you thought! Follow me on Twitter and talk with me @heda_lexa1
> 
> Clarke's necklace: http://www.jared.com/en/jaredstore/diamond-infinity-necklace-1-10-ct-tw-round-cut-sterling-silver-172927903--1?cid=PLA-Google-PLA+-+NB+Categories-%7Bproduct_id%7D&utm_source=pla&adpos=1o4&creative=142031328219&device=c&matchtype=&network=g&gclid=CjwKEAiA7ejCBRDlp8uF6ezPnjoSJAAPED7Md-oyLFpKh_u5mxbdWTKQkUcc6DnVH4ISFdBPm7qQvhoCrG3w_wcB
> 
> Lexa's watch: https://www.fossil.com/us/en/products/stella-multifunction-white-resin-watch-sku-es3813p.html


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is up a couple days later than I wanted. Life was definitely in the way with Christmas and family. I hope you all had a Happy Holiday's!! Enjoy this chapter! I had a fun time writing it :)

The next week passed by quickly for the couple. Twas the night of Christmas Eve and Lexa was having trouble sleeping without her girlfriend. She knew it was silly, they were only juniors and they hardly stayed together. But, she wanted Christmas to be special and she just wanted to be with Clarke that night. 

The next morning she woke up to a text from her girlfriend at 8:30.

My Love <3: Merry Christmas, baby! I hope you have a good morning with your family and I’ll see you in a few hours. I love you, Lexa :)

Lexa smiled while she stared down at her phone. She couldn’t wait to see the blonde in a few hours and spoil her.

Lexaaaa :D: Good morning, beautiful :) I love you and I hope you have a Merry Christmas. See you in a few <3

She got up and went in the bathroom to brush her teeth before making her way out to the living room to see her sister sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands. Her mother was busy preparing cinnamon rolls in the kitchen for them. 

“Merry Christmas, Anya.” She said as she got to the couch.

“You too, sis.” She heard Anya say back before she made her way to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee as well.

“Merry Christmas, mom. It smells great in here.” Lexa sighed as she inhaled. 

“Merry Christmas, sweetie.” Indra told her youngest daughter as she enveloped the brunette in a hug. “Clarke will be coming over later for lunch, correct?” She asked and got a nod from Lexa. “Great! Tell her that Jake and Abby are welcome over as well if they aren’t busy. I’ll be fixing a bunch of food so they’re welcome.” 

“I’ll let her know after we open our gifts and eat our rolls. I don’t want to bother her right now, she’s busy with her parents. And I want her to have a good morning with them.” 

Indra nodded in agreement while she took the rolls out of the oven and refilled her coffee. Lexa grabbed the cup she filled for herself before taking a roll on a plate and making her way in the living room. 

The family of three did gifts after they ate. The two girls got Indra a beautiful set of diamond earrings and necklace. The girls got to pick out their gifts, which were mostly clothes. But, Lexa got a new photo album from her mother which she did not know about. On the cover, was titled “My Love” with a picture that her mother took of her and Clarke from one of the first times she met the blonde. 

Lexa stared in awe at the gift before her and she felt tears welling in her eyes. “Oh my gosh, mom. This is beautiful.” She couldn’t wait to fill it with pictures she’s already taken with Clarke along with their future. She got up and gave her mother a hug and could not stop thanking her.

Once the three cleaned up the living room, Lexa called her girlfriend and told her that her parents could come along as well if they wanted. She only had a little over an hour before she would be with Clarke, so she decided to shower and get ready. Once she was finished, she got Clarke’s presents out and put them under the tree in the living room. By the time she finished everything, there was a call which Lexa buzzed them up to the apartment. She opened the door to find her beautiful blonde haired beauty, in front of her parents. She greeted Clarke with a kiss as she walked in, and both Abby and Jake pulled her in for hugs. 

“Merry Christmas, Lexa” Both Jake and Abby say at once. Lexa pulls back from the hug and gives them a smile with a quick “you too” before she’s catching up to her girlfriend who is already wrapped up in a hug from her mother.

“What do you say we give these two some time alone to do their gifts and we go in the kitchen to catch up?” Indra offers to Clarke’s parents who agree. Before Anya can speak up, there’s a knock on the door and she’s racing to open the door. 

Raven is standing on the other side of the door, smiling shyly and holding up a gift bag for Anya. “Merry Christmas, An.”

“Hey, babe. Merry Christmas. I, uh, didn’t mention to my family that you were coming yet because I was nervous. And you haven’t met my mom yet and Clarke’s family is here. So I’m really sorry and I underst-” Anya was cut off when she felt Raven’s lips on hers in a chaste kiss.

“It’s okay, Anya.” She said laughing lightly. “I’m not upset, and I love Jake and Abby. Today will be fine.” She said as she walked into the living room to find Clarke cuddled up into Lexa’s side and the parents standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Hey guys, I forgot to mention that I was bringing someone.” Anya said shyly. 

“Merry Christmas, Raven!” Abby practically shouted as she gave Raven a big hug. Clarke and Lexa were both smirking at the flustered Anya. 

“Hello, I’m Anya’s mother, Indra. I take it you’re a friend of Anya’s?” She asked, not sure whether the pair were just friends or dating.

“We’re just friends, as of now.” Anya answered quickly, with a blush rising from her neck while Clarke and Lexa were giggling at the response. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Raven. I’m sure I’ll see you around again.” Indra smiled and then turned around to head back into the kitchen with Clarke’s parents in tow. 

“Hey, Rae.” Clarke called from the couch, along with Lexa smiling.

“Clarke and I are going to go do presents in my room. You guys can do yours out here if you want.” Lexa offered as she went to stand up but was cut off by Anya offering to just do them out here together which Clarke agreed.

Anya handed Raven a small gift bag along with a box. She opened up the bag to find a small heart necklace. Next, she opened the box that had a hoodie with a school’s name she didn’t recognize. She turned it around to see “Woods” printed on the back and it took her a minute to realize it was Anya’s sweatshirt from her old school.

“I know it’s not really a good gift, besides the necklace, but I wanted you to have something of mine. And, it’s red which is your favorite color to wear, so I figured it’d look better on you than on me.” She laughed lighted. She got a kiss on the cheek and a ‘thank you’ whispered in her ear which she returned with a big grin. 

Next, Anya opened her bag from Raven which was a pair of gold diamond stud earrings. She gasped when she saw them, not believing that Raven would’ve remembered them when she pointed them out in the mall while Lexa was picking out Clarke’s gift. “I can’t believe you actually remembered these, thank you!” She exclaimed and leaned over to kiss Raven, briefly.

Clarke and Lexa stared at each other, wanting the other to go next. Lexa wanted her girlfriend to go first, so she got up and handed her presents to Clarke. She had a small gift bag, two boxes and a bigger gift bag. Clarke started with the two boxes first. She opened the first to reveal a Nike jacket. The jacket was a white zip up, with a black swoosh in the corner. It fit Clarke just right when she tried it on. Next, she opened the second box to see the blue and green chevron blanket that she adored. She opened the bigger bag to see the white teddy bear that she hugged immediately, knowing she will be spending a lot of nights cuddling it when she’s not with Lexa. And finally, she opened the smaller bag and gasped when she saw the diamond infinity necklace. She started to tear up and felt strong arms wrap around her.

“Oh my god, Lex. You’re amazing. Thank you, baby. I love you so much” She cried out and kissed her deeply. She pulled back and the two were grinning, getting lost in each other’s eyes until Raven called out, telling Lexa to open her presents.

“Here you go, babe.” Clarke said as she set down the 3 boxes on Lexa’s lap. She started with the shoe box, and opened it to see new white Vans. Next, she opened the smaller box to see the white watch that she fell in love with. She had Clarke put it on her wrist for her and she almost forgot about the 3rd present because she was admiring it too much. She finally got to open the last gift, which she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She saw the framed picture that Clarke drew for the two, standing in the middle of the crowd after her first win. 

“Oh my, Clarke. This is so beautiful. I love it and I love you so much. Thank you, baby.” Lexa said before closing the distance and kissing her deeply.

She knew, in that exact moment, that she could never be more in love than she was with Clarke Griffin. And even though they were juniors in high school, and only dating for a few months, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty that she was able to call hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always leave kudos and comments on what you thought :) I'm really excited about writing the next chapter as well! If you all are wondering about Ranya, look forward for the next chapter ;)
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @heda_lexa1


	22. Chapter 22

The next weekend, the girls found themselves over at Octavia’s place setting up for the New Year’s party. Lexa and Anya were both told that this is a tradition between the group of friends and they were not allowed to miss it. They were getting dips made while Bellamy, being the only one who was 21, went out to buy the group alcohol. He didn’t mind spending time with the group who were all 4 years younger than him. He felt like a big brother to all of them, not just Octavia, and they all respected him. He invited a few of his friends over each year as well. Jasper and Monty had brought their own famous moonshine along as well. 

Once it was around 6:00 that night, the rest of the group came over. Soon, the apartment was packed full of teenagers and a few of Bellamy’s friends. Lexa walked up to Clarke, who was talking with Octavia, Lincoln, Monroe and Harper, and wrapped her arms around her from behind. “Hi, beautiful.” She whispered in his ear and kissed her cheek.

Clarke giggled as she fell back into Lexa’s embrace. “Want a drink or anything?” She asked her girlfriend who nodded in response. She then freed herself from Lexa’s hold and grabbed her hand to lead her from the spot in the living room to the kitchen.

The two girls got a plate of chicken dip, chips and cheese to share. Along with a cup of beer for each, and they made their way back into the living room to sit on the couch together. They were so wrapped up in feeding each other food and laughing, that they didn’t notice Anya and Raven approach them. “Ugh, you guys are so disgustingly cute. It makes me wanna puke.” Raven told the couple.

“Fuck off, Rae.” Clarke mumbled and gave Lexa one last kiss before turning her attention to her best friend who was leaning on Anya’s shoulder. “When are you two gonna be official? You talk about how cute we are, you two are ‘just friends’ who are just as cute. Come on and get it together!” Clarke joke with the two but quickly regretted it when Lexa pinched her side and Anya glared at her.

Raven looked just as awkward and cleared her throat before excusing herself to get a drink. “Seriously, blondie! Keep your thoughts to yourself.” Anya snapped.

“An, don’t. She doesn’t know so let her be.” Lexa tried to defend her girlfriend.

“No, Lex! I don’t care if she does or doesn’t know, she shouldn’t make Raven uncomfortable like that.” 

Clarke sighed, “I’m sorry, Anya. I didn’t mean to upset her or you. I was just joking but apparently something is going on that I don’t know of and I’d be happy if you guys told me what was going on so I don’t do this shit again.”

“I’m asking her out tonight. And that’s all you need to know.” Anya snapped before standing up. She looked over her shoulder to the couple before calling out again. “And Lexa don’t you fucking say anything more!”

Lexa pretended to zip her mouth with a key and throw it away, smirking at her sister who just laughed at her before walking away to find her girl. Lexa turned to look at the blonde sitting on her lap who was looking annoyed. “Oh come on, baby. Don’t be so upset, you’ll find out in a few hours how she’s going to do it. I don’t want to die for telling you, because then you’d have to find someone else to spend your life with.” Lexa teased her girlfriend, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, causing the blonde to giggled and tuck her head into Lexa’s neck. “I guess you’re right, babe. I can’t put up with anyone other than you, so don’t go dying on me from Anya or anyone else.” She sighed and kissed her cheek, before standing up and handing her hand out for Lexa to grab. “Let’s go play pong, boom or Kings or something. I need to party.”

The couple went to the tables set up across the room to claim the next game of beer pong. They walked over at the right time, to see Octavia sink the last shot against Wells and Harper to give her and Lincoln their 5th win straight. “Bring it, guys.” Clarke spoke up as she rolled the balls across the table to the winners.

Octavia and Lincoln started off by making both cups, causing them to get the balls back. But, Octavia made the middle cup first so she got bitch cup. She was drunk enough where she dropped her pants instead of getting on her knees. Which she had to stay like that until she got another ball made. Neither one of them made their next shot and it was Lexa and Clarke’s turn. Lexa decided to throw first and sunk hers in the front cup, and Clarke shot hers and made it in the back right. The couple got the balls back and Lexa made hers once again, but Clarke’s shot bounced out.

“Heating up” Lexa called out and smirked at the two across the table.

“Don’t get too comfortable Lex.” Lincoln called out as she sunk his shot. “Come on, babe. Bring ‘em back.” He told Octavia who shot but missed.

Clarke shot hers which went in. She cheered excitedly and watched her girlfriend shoot the ball. Hers went in and she called ‘fire.’ She went on making the next two in a row before missing. But, the couple still got the pong balls back for making the two in a row. Except, they were now down to three cups that were scattered around the table. “Rerack to a triangle.” Lexa called out to their opponents.

Clarke shot and made hers and then looked over at her girlfriend. “Good luck, baby.” Clarke said and kissed Lexa’s cheek. Lexa took a deep breath and lined up the shot before sinking it with a sly grin on her face. The girls once again got the balls brought back and Lexa shot first, missing. Clarke started to get nervous, but she lined up the shot and made it. She cheered thinking they won, but then forgot that Octavia and Lincoln got a rebuttal because they reracked their cups. Octavia was up first to shoot, missing off to the left. Lincoln’s shot bounced off the side and to the right of the cup, giving Clarke and Lexa the win. Lexa pulled her girlfriend in and kissed her deeply, congratulating her on the winning shot.

“Good game, guys.” Lincoln called out from over the table before disappearing to get another drink with Octavia. Clarke and Lexa played a couple more games, obviously winning, before taking a break. They went out to the patio to get some fresh air and help sober up. Time was passing by pretty quickly and before they knew it, it was a little over an hour to midnight. Lexa realized she needed to help distract Raven for Anya’s plan to work. So she excused herself from Clarke, and went back inside to find Raven.

“Hey Rae!” Lexa called out to the girl who just stumbled out of the bathroom. “Wanna play a game of pong with me?”

“Uh, yeah sure. Just let me get another drink and give Anya my phone quick. I almost lost it earlier.” She said, laughing, before walking in the kitchen to give Anya a quick kiss and her belongings and grabbing a drink as well. 

As Lexa and Raven were playing, Anya took the chance to get into Raven’s phone. She hated for not putting her fingerprint in when Raven suggested it, and realized she didn’t know her passcode. So she asked Clarke to put her fingerprint in, surprising Anya when she didn’t question it. Anya quickly went to her own contact and changed her name to “Will You Be My Girlfriend? <3” She also changed her picture to one they took on Christmas day. Anya had her arms wrapped behind the girl, kissing her cheek, while Raven smiled widely at the screen. She then made sure both her phone and Raven’s were charged enough, locked it, and headed upstairs to get the vase of white lilies to take to the patio. She set Raven’s phone down on the small table along with the vase of roses. She quickly got Lincoln out to help her set up the string lights on the railing and laid a blanket down. She then handed him her phone and told him that she would give him a thumbs up to call Raven’s phone.

She went inside to get Raven to take her on the patio. She knew that there would be fireworks in the distance and she wanted to do everything perfectly. She sat Raven down on the blanket and they looked out into the sky.

“Wow, An. This is beautiful.” Raven mentioned, quickly sobering up at the chilly air and being in strong arms. Anya mumbled a small ‘it is’ while looking at the girl next to her. She put her thumbs up behind her, signaling Lincoln to call. When the phone went off, Raven looked up and at Anya, confused. She grabbed her phone and read the name before grinning and tackling Anya, peppering kisses all over her face and neck.

“Is that a yes?” Anya asked, giggling as Raven was still grinning against her skin.

“YES!” She exclaimed and kissed Anya deeply. Just as she pulled back, there were cheers and fireworks going off in the distance. She glanced down at Raven’s phone to see the time was 12:00.

“Happy New Year, babe.” Anya whispered to her girlfriend.

“It’s going to be the best year with the best girlfriend.” Raven said proudly as she kissed Anya once more before cuddling into her side, watching the firework show in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write! I love Anya and Raven together and hope you all enjoyed it! As always, comment your thoughts and kudos :)
> 
> Follow me and talk with me on Twitter! @heda_lexa1


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post it sooner but I had a very busy weekend! I got my first tattoo and I love it so much. I probably won't be posting for a couple weeks. One of my best friends (my ex that I still love deeply) is going away to basic training :( so these next 2 weeks are going to suck because I'm literally losing my best friend. But ANYWAY.. enough sad things, hope you all enjoy this chapter! I loved writing it :D I have a poll on my twitter for ideas about the sequel so make sure you vote! @heda_lexa1

Over a month has passed since New Year's and everyone has been happier than ever. Anya, Raven, Clarke and Lexa have been on multiple double dates. They have even done triple dates, including Lincoln and Octavia. Lexa and Lincoln have been leading the school’s basketball team to victory in all their games, only losing one in double overtime, against their rivals. They have been working harder to beat them the next time they play. But, as Lexa realized, her girlfriend’s birthday was coming up next week. And she needed to plan something. Especially since this was Clarke’s 17th and Valentine’s Day. 

She already bought an outfit that she was going to drop off at her house that night for Clarke to wear. She bought a royal blue dress, that fit her perfectly. She also got a pair of nude heels for her girlfriend. She, herself, was going to be wearing a blue dress shirt, paired with white pants and a pair of brown leather dress shoes. So, she had the outfits planned for them. She was already going to send 6 dozen roses to the school to be delivered in the morning. The only part left, was figuring out where she wanted to schedule reservations at for dinner. The one she had in mind was The River Café, which was closer to their place than the others. She was planning on calling after school today to set up a reservation at 6:30. 

The following week went by quickly, with Lexa successfully making reservations at the restaurant and paying for the roses. All she had to do, was get Clarke’s house key from her bookbag, set the clothes on her bed, return the key to her without her noticing. And she had the perfect plan. She knew that her girlfriend would be in the art room, so she got in her bag in her locker during lunch, and stole her house key. She then got Raven to agree to make sure Clarke stayed painting for 45 minutes at the most. This would give her time to make it back to her place, grab the bags, make it to Clarke’s place and back to the school and in the art room to see her girlfriend before they left. 

Lexa managed to succeed in her plan, stopping for a few minutes longer while at Clarke’s to write a note. The note read: “Wear this tonight, beautiful. I’ll be at your place at 6:00 sharp. I love you, baby girl. -Lex <3” 

She made her way back to the school and found Raven still sitting with Clarke, watching as the blonde painted with her back to the door. She quietly snuck in the room, put Clarke’s key back in her bookbag, before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and kissing her neck. “Hi, cutie.” She whispered.

“Lex! Hi, baby” Clarke exclaimed and set her utensils aside before turning around to wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. She pulled her in for a proper kiss, grinning when they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. “I missed you” She pouted. She heard Raven gag from behind them and shot her a glare over her shoulder. 

“Well, that’s my cue to leave. Woods, you’re welcome.” She said with a wink and sprinted out of the room before Lexa had a chance to respond. 

“What’s she talking about?” Clarke asked, confused. 

She saw her girlfriend shaking her head, before hearing her say “nothing, you’ll find out later. Come on, I gotta get back home and you should head back to your place.” Lexa said while grabbing the blonde’s bookbag and handing it to her. She then held out her hand for Clarke to take and they made their way back down the hall to head outside. 

Lexa walked Clarke back to her house, and kissed her before pulling away and saying her goodbye. She then made her way to her house, and checked her phone as she heard it go off shortly after she left her girlfriend’s. When she opened the messages, she couldn’t help her smile. 

My Love <3: You little SHIT! Ugh  
My Love <3: You are seriously something else, Lex. You always amaze me.   
My Love <3: Can’t wait to see you in a bit. I love you. :D

Lexa chuckled to herself after she finished reading through them. She then typed out her own response before sending it.

Lexaaaa :D: Glad you like it. Get dressed and I’ll be there later. I love you more, baby.

About an hour later, Lexa walked up to Clarke’s apartment and just pressed the button to get buzzed up, when Clarke walked out the door. Lexa’s jaw dropped and the blonde felt a blush rise to her cheeks, suddenly shy. 

Lexa tried to find her voice to tell Clarke how gorgeous she looked and after several failed attempts, she finally got herself under control to talk. “Baby. You look absolutely stunning, so gorgeous.” And after the confession, Clarke blushed even harder, if that was even possible. 

“Thanks, Lex. You look great yourself.” She responded and pressed a lingering kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. “So, where are we going?” 

Lexa smirked and wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist. “That’s a surprise for the birthday girl.”

The two flagged down a cab and Lexa gave him a slip of paper with the address so Clarke wouldn’t hear it. She tipped him a generous amount once he stopped. Once they were both out of the cab, Lexa put her arms around Clarke’s waist and kissed her before resting her forehead on the blonde’s.

“Now, you know how much I enjoy spoiling you, right?” She asked and got a nod. “Good, I want you to have a great birthday today.” Lexa said once more and kissed Clarke’s cheek before pulling away. She offered her hand and then lead the blonde to the into the restaurant causing Clarke to let out a gasp at what she saw.

“Lex.” She said quietly and pulled her girlfriend off to the side. “Why would you do this? This place is ridiculously expensive, I don’t need this for my birthday as long as I have you.” 

Lexa’s heart fluttered at the comment and she smiled shyly. “I know, baby. But, it’s your 17th birthday and Valentine’s day. I want to treat my girlfriend and I love spoiling you. Trust me, it’s nothing. I promise. But, if you really don’t like it, then we can leave. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. I only want you to be happy.”

Clarke sighed, giving in to her girlfriend and muttering a quick “we can stay” and kissed her cheek to show she was happy. 

Lexa went to the hostess and told the lady her name, and the couple were being lead to their table. Which had a gorgeous view of Manhattan. Clarke still could not believe Lexa was doing this for her birthday but she was beyond thankful for the girl she was able to love. The two ordered waters with lemon, and then looked over the menu a bit. They decided to skip on appetizers, wanting to save some room for dessert. Lexa ordered the lobster dish, while Clarke ordered the Amish chicken dish. The couple finished their dishes, and ordered the Chocolate Brooklyn Bridge to share for dessert. The girls, of course, got it with one fork so they could take turns feeding one another, giggling and blushing as they did so. Lexa then took care of the check and the two girls made their way out into the chilly air again.

Lexa once again flagged a cab down, and they took it to Lexa’s place. Anya was staying at Raven’s and her mother was once again out of town for business. So conveniently, Lexa would have the place to herself for the weekend with her girlfriend. Once they got back to Lexa’s place, she gave the driver a generous amount, once again, and took her girlfriend up to her apartment. 

Once the girls were up in the apartment, Lexa was about to ask her girlfriend if she wanted to relax and watch a movie, but she was cut off with lips pressed firmly against hers. 

“Lex, bedroom. Now” Clarke said between kisses. They both couldn’t wait any longer, and they only wanted to make love. 

Lexa picked Clarke up and carried her to the bedroom. Clarke’s legs wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist as she pressed her lips to Lexa’s neck and continued sucking on her pulse point. She closed her door and locked it, just in case, and placed Clarke on the bed. She stripped out of her clothes while her girlfriend was stripping out of her dress, and climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply. 

“Lexa, please” Clarke was begging and Lexa didn’t want to leave her waiting for much longer.

“What do you need, baby girl?” Lexa asked while attacking Clarke’s neck.

“Fuck me, daddy. Please I need you!” She croaked out and they both moaned at the nickname, knowing they both love it.

Lexa grabbed her length and rolled a condom on, before running it through Clarke’s soaked folds. “As you wish, baby.” 

She slowly pushed into her girlfriend until she was all the way in. She then started thrusting faster, pulling her length in and out of the blonde. Lexa looked at her girlfriend’s face to see her eyes shut, and her mouth forming an ‘o’ shape.

Lexa was broken out of her stare when she heard Clarke moan, “Harder, daddy.” She didn’t even realize that she was slowing her movements down. But once she heard her girlfriend, she picked up her pace and was fucking her so hard she didn’t think that Clarke would be able to walk tomorrow. 

She saw Clarke’s hands go to her own tits and palm them, rolling her nipple between her fingers and moaning loudly. Lexa thought she was going to cum at the sight, but she wanted Clarke to finish first. So, she trailed her hand down to Clarke’s sex and started rubbing at her clit. 

Clarke was moaning uncontrollably again and she didn’t think she’d be able to stop. She’s never felt this good and knowing that it was only from her girlfriend made her clench down on Lexa’s length.

“Lex.. Fuck. I-I’m cumming!” She moaned out as she hit her orgasm. Lexa was next to follow, emptying her load in the condom. Her moans and breaths combined with Clarke’s and that was the only thing that was heard in the bedroom. “Fuck. I love you so much, Lexa.” Clarke told her once she came down from her high.

“I love you too, pretty girl.” She said as she took her length out of her girlfriend. She took the condom off and tied it before throwing it in the trash next to the bed. She cuddled into her girlfriend’s side and was slowly drifting off to sleep when she heard Clarke speak up.

“Thank you for today, babe. I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Happy Valentine’s Day.” She said before kissing the top of Lexa’s head.

“Happy birthday, Clarke. And Happy Valentine’s Day. I love you more than you’ll ever know, baby.” Lexa said as she smiled and leaned up to kiss Clarke on the lips before falling asleep in her love’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought and leave kudos! :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter and make sure you vote in my poll @heda_lexa1


End file.
